Knightly Treats
by Lovely Spell
Summary: --undergoing rewrite-- .au.kakaxnaru. After 18 years of being locked in a tower Naruhime will be able to choose a husband. Will Kakashi's nightly treats tip the scale in his favor? or will the shock of being decieved break them apart!
1. Knightly Treats I

Hello, this is a little story I'm starting on the side while I work on Ramen Nights. I won't update frequently, at least not until I finish up the last chapter for RN. I hope you enjoy this. Its an au kakashixnaruto. . enjoy.

warning: boyxboy eventually. I do not own Naruto series/manga.

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, there lived a young princess, who was said to have been so pretty at birth, that her parents had her locked away in the tallest tower of her very own castle. She had bright golden skin, her long golden hair glistened even at midnight, she had the most captivating eyes, they were like two shining blue gems, in short she was a complete beauty.

Only two people, chosen by the queen herself, would be able to wait on her and see her face, and it wouldn't be until her 18th birthday that she would be allowed to interact with the rest of the kingdom, but only for one night and on that night she would have to find and fall in love with her future husband.

It had been 17 years since the day her parents decided to lock her up and away from prying eyes, and the people of the kingdom were beginning to get curious. Nobody had forgotten the king's promise, a ball with great food and music, but the most important detail was that the princess would be present to pick out her future husband. There were some that gossiped about the princess actually being a monster and the true reason behind her incarceration was to save face for King Jiraiya and his lovely wife, Queen Tsuande.

"Yo, are you all still talking about Naru-hime?" called Kakashi, one of the knights that served directly under the king.

"What else? The ball for her birthday is only 1 month away." Neji rearranged his sword as he took a seat at the lunch room table that was set aside exclusively for them 12.

"She's probably an ogre." Laughed Shikamaru. "Why else would they lock her up. Stunning beauty, yeah poppycock!" He continued to feast on the large chicken leg and ham that was on his plate.

"No, I think they never had a daughter. I mean, I heard that 17 years ago the king was really sick and without an heir. I think they made up the princess to avoid panic and now are going to adopt some random girl from the kingdom." Lee removed his dirty helmet and took a seat.

"What if its a guy?!" Kakashi wanted to fit in with their theories of conspiracy.

"That's dumb!" Shouted Kiba from the buffet line.

"Yeah Kakashi, that's stupid. Why would they hide a prince?! That's something to be proud of." Shino poked at his food with a fork and stared annoyed at Kakashi for even insinuating they actually had the prince locked up there.

Kakashi's smile of joining the crazies disappeared and it was back to his ever lasting uncaring stare.

"Don't speak like that to your superiors." Asuma sat next to Kakashi and picked the small tarts off his plate.

"Sorry, superior." apologized Shino and Kiba mockingly.

"There that's better." Asuma smiled at Kakashi. "Doesn't matter how idiotic that stupid, half baked conspiracy was you still have to respect this dummy."

"Yeah thanks Asuma, that is better." Kakashi stared at him out of the corner of his eye. "And give me back those pastries!" Kakashi grabbed at the plate which Asuma stealthily moved aside.

"Oh strawberry, my favorite!" Chouji reached over the the extended plate removed the 4 strawberry bite sized tarts and threw them into his open mouth.

"Chouji!" groaned Asuma and Kakashi together.

"Now now don't fight over those tarts of youth." Gai set a platter of them in the center that he'd stolen from the line. "Feast!" Just then a kitchen server was running towards their table ladle in hand.

"Give those back!" She was still running towards the table.

"I said feast. Maybe I should have said feast fast!" Everyone grabbed handfuls and stuffed them into their armor and mouths.

"Where are they?" The kitchen maid was fuming with her hands at her hips she looked around at all of them for answers.

"Where are what?" They all mumbled unintelligibly.

"The tarts! Where are the tarts!?" She shook the ladle in her hand as she spoke. Globs of gravy were sprinkling everywhere.

"Hey watch the ladle you're getting that stuff all over my armor." Sakura was disgusted she wrinkled her nose at the dirtied helmet and wiped at it with her napkin. She attempted to shine the gravy out, but instead it just greased up and dulled the metal.

"Ahh!" Agitated the ladle wielding woman smacked Gai on the head with said weapon.

"Hey that hurt!"

"I know." she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Everyone exploded in laughter.

"Good one Sir Gai." Ino removed her share of the tarts from her medium helmet and placed them on her plate.

"Blossom, are you going to eat that?" Chouji reached over to her plate and removed a large piece of bread.

"Not anymore." Hinata answered. She was a rare beauty. Everyone called her Blossom now a days. She'd grown from a shy little girl and weak medical Knight into a stunning woman with an attitude to match.

"Okay, okay back to the princess. What do you all think she looks like?"

"I say she's a cow. I mean she sits in a room and eats anything she wants." Ino was jealous, but tried not to show it.

"No I think you're jealous you're a cow even though you _don't_ eat everything you want and you _don't_ just sit in a room all day." Lee made it sting. That would pay her back for making fun of his choice of underwear.

"Shut up _Spandex_!" Ino 2, Lee 1

"I think they're telling the truth. I mean what's hard to believe?" Sakura stopped trying to wipe of the grease from the dulled out metal and continued her meal.

"Well, it_ is _very hard to believe the stupid reason they'd keep her locked up." Shino was messing with a beetle on the table and attempting to communicate with it. Did I mention he was failing miserably?

"I don't care what she looks like." Everyone turned to Neji. "What? As long as she marries me its fine." Everyone stared at him with gleaming eyes. "What? Oh don't tell me you all didn't know I'm marrying her."

Together the knights reached for a roll and attacked the lone, over confident Neji.

"Ow, what you haven't figured it out?"

"What? Why you? Why not me?!" Shouted Lee.

"Well, cause you wear a green spandex suit under that armor for one." Lee slid back down into his seat.

"Why not me?" Kiba was slightly offended to be left out of the running.

"You smell like your horse, Akamaru, all the time." Kiba sniffed at himself, he smelled the horse. He shut up.

"Look before you all need a reason let me sort it out for you. She won't marry a peasant, so that takes out about two thirds of the kingdom. She won't be allowed to mingle with the regular knights, they're a bunch of dirty, drunks, --" He stopped once the room went silent and the Knights of the not so round tables surrounding him each grabbed for a buttery dinner roll. "Who lay their life down selflessly for the king!" He stopped until the attention was off of him once more.

"Okay she'll pick one of us because her father already likes us and we don't have many dangerous one man missions. We just protect the king and protect the inside of the castle in times of peace."

"Yeah all that is true. She probably will pick one of us. I think she may pick me though." Shino looked confidently around the table as if eyeing his competition.

"No, she won't. You're delusional Shino. Not for thinking she'll marry you but because you talk to bugs."

"So you see" He continued in a low voice. "Lee, Kiba, and Shino are out. She won't pick Ino, Sakura, nor HInata because they're women. Shikamaru is gay."

"Hey! I'm not." The half awake man looked up at the voice who called him gay.

"Well, you might as well be because I'm better looking. Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi are too old for her. I'm 19 so we're very close in age and we'll have more to talk about at the ball. In conclusion do you all see why I'm the obvious choice?" Neji stared at them one by one with a smug look on his face.

"What about me?" Chouji pointed at himself.

"You'll eat her." Ino answered from the side of the table as she stood up to drop off her dishes.

Everyone was silent, nobody called Chouji fat, at least not anymore. It was a different story completely, but in one of the kingdoms they had been to the women preferred him over even Neji and Kakashi. They never found out what happened, but that night the last time they saw him he was being led into a room by over 20 very beautiful women. Being fat worked out for him and was the downfall of the other 8.

"Maybe she'll like it." Chouji winked at Ino.

"Ewww. You're all gross. Well, we're out of here." Hinata stood up to leave with Ino and Sakura trailing close behind.

"I don't care what she looks like either. All I know is that she'll pick me!" Kakashi said confidently.

"No, she'll pick me!" Asuma pointed at himself. Suddenly the round table exploded in "me me me she'll pick me" until Kakashi silenced them all.

"Okay gentlemen since we're all so confident, how about we make this a little interesting?" He rubbed his thumb against his pointer and middle finger insinuating a bet.


	2. Knightly Treats II

Hi welcome back. This story will consist of very short chapters. Its the best I can do for now, considering I have other things to do and about 2 other stories going on. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the quick chapter. I can't promise the next will be longer,but I can say it will be soon.

warning: eventually boyxboy ... I do not own Naruto series/manga

Enjoy.

sorry for mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

"Okay here are the rules." Kakashi looked around at the table to make sure everyone was listening. "Well, one rule. The only thing you can't do to win the princess is sabotage another person. So, no pranks, lies or anything. We have to win her over with our charm and whatever else you have to offer. Anything besides that is fair game. So, you can sneak pictures of yourself and love letters to her for all I care. That's if you make it past the first guards." 

"What's the prize?" asked Shino.

"The princess!" Answered everyone.

"Oh okay."

"Well," spoke up Asuma. "we could make it a bit more interesting."

---

"Naru!" A voice called through the thick wooden door.

"Come in Ruki-kun" The heavy door squeaked on its hinges as the short, dark man pushed it open with his hip and balanced a tray in his hands.

"You hungry?" He placed the tray on the small table near the window where Naruto sat.

"Yes actually. What did you bring?" Naruto stared at the covered dishes with curiousity.

"I brought you" pause for suspence "ramen!" He uncovered the dish and the sweet smelling steam rose out of the warm bowl that sat in front of him.

"My favorite!" Naruto stood on his toes and hugged the taller man. He was confortable with Iruka, his servant and only friend.

"I know. So, Naruto are you excited for your big day?" Iruka took a seat on the soft flowing orange bed that was cushioned with elaborate blankets and unecessary pillows.

"I really don't know what to expect. Mom, told me it maybe get a bit complicated." Naruto dipped his chopsticks into the warm thick stock.

"I'm sure you'll be okay."

"Well, I was hoping to marry a girl one day." Naruto sounded a bit dissapointed.

"Its for the kingdom. Its what is best really." Iruka placed his hand on Naruto's lone one.

"I know, still I would like to have a bit of fun before being married off to some random peasant."

"It won't be random. You'll get to decide at the party."

"I suppose." He decided to change the subject. "Did you see the dress I have to wear?"

"Oh yes I did. It is spectacular! You'll look beautiful in it."

"I'll just need some breasts and I'll be a girl." Naruto stood and stared in the mirror at his long silky blonde hair which had never been cut. His wide blue sparkling eyes did belong on a woman's face, for certain.

"Iruka-"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been with somebody?" Naruto sat on the bed with Iruka.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. The way Sasuke-sensei has told me happens."

"Oh," Iruka looked around a bit to avoid answering.

"Well," asked Naruto impatienly.

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

Iruka looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Well, she was very nice. Pretty and I was a lot younger then."

"I don't care about her. I meant more what did it feel like."

"Good." He corrected. "Great actually."

"Details?"

"No. I don't kiss and tell."

Naruto pushed Iruka playfully. "You're no fun!"

"She was." Iruka blushed and grabbed a pillow to throw at Naruto.

"You'll find out soon Naruto."

"Yeah, ew, with a guy." Naruto made a face and pretended to gag.

"Well, the mages say he won't even be able to tell you're a man."

"Yeah what about me?" Naruto stared at Iruka.

"Its tough to be a prince."


	3. Knightly Treats III

Okay guys don't forget to review to know how I'm doing.

warning: shonen ai

I don't own Naruto manga/series.

please point out mistakes i have not editor/beta for now :/

* * *

Kakashi left the lunch room looking pretty confident, but inside he was banging his head. 

_What the hell?! Yeah, 'She'll pick me'_ he mocked himself. He let out a deep breath.

"Okay back to work." He walked over to his post and spent the rest of the day thinking up a plan.

---

"Ruki, are you sure?" Naruto looked at Iruka who was currently trying to fit his broad shoulders into one of Naruto's nightgowns.

"Yes." Iruka finally managed to defeat the wild gown and it fell loose around his body. "You are right. It is a bit unfair for you to have to marry a guy and live in secret, so I'm giving you tonight." Iruka pointed his finger at Naruto. "Just tonight."

"Thank you Ruki-kun!" Naruto ran at him an embraced him tighly. "So, how do I get out of here?" Iruka pulled open a bag he'd brought with him from the servants' quarters. He opened it up and inside was a blanket made rope already tied.

"You're insane." Gasped Naruto as he took a look at the rope and down out of the window to the massive drop had he happened to slip.

"The only way." Iruka looked so silly holding a blanket rope and wearing a pink nightgown.

"Okay where do I tie it?" Naruto grabbed the rope and threw the end out of the window.

---

"What a long day. Not to mention boring." Kakashi leaned against a wall he had just been guarding.

"Tired Kakashi?" The voice came from the darkened corner of the wall.

"Very. What do you have in mind."

"Well, they opened up a new tavern." Asuma came out of the shadows in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi groaned. "Okay let me go home and change. I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Sure. We're all going. Except the girls, they said they had better things to do than to hang out with, and I quote, 'smelly, old men'." Mocked Asuma.

"Ja." Kakashi rested his body on his feet and dragged his way to his home. It was pretty large comparatively. It was built to accomodate a couple and three kids. The king had made the houses for the twelve of his top knights. They lived far better than the rest of the population because they had earned it.

Pulling off his heavy armor was a big relief on his tired shoulders. It instanly revitalized him to a happier mood. He jumped into the showering room and took a quick one.

"Kinda cold in here isn't it?" He asked nobody in particular. He closed all of his windows and made his way to the bedroom to change. He was wearing a regular t-shirt and loose jeans. He grabbed a matching mask and slipped it over his head and onto his mouth. Kakashi leaned over his bed to close the window in that room before he left. He then noticed a small boy with long blonde hair neatly tied with a cord near the base of his neck. His hair almost reached his ankles it was beautiful with the moonlight. Kakashi closed the window and made his way outside forgetting his keys and wallet inside of the now locked house.

"Hey, boy, you can't be out this late." Kakashi ran up towards the kid. He kept his hands at his sides. He was wearing very loose fitting jeans. The only place they seem to fit right was at his hips. Kakashi stopped his running when he noticed the boy stopped and turned to face him. He seemed almost exited to see Kakashi. His pants were very low on his hips and the black trim of his underwear was visible at all times. Naruto tugged at his shirt as Kakashi got closer.

Kakashi lowered his voice. "You can't be out this late there is a curfew for all kids under 15. I'll escort you home." Naruto looked up at Kakashi. His big beautiful blue eyes stopped all thought and reason in Kakashi's mind. Naruto had left two long bangs of golden hair to the front of his face which skirted about his face as he moved.

"What's your name, kid?" Kakashi had never seen eyes so captivating.

Naruto stood up proudly and place one of his small hands on his exposed side and the other to his chest as he said. "Naruto." He smiled and his eyes curved into small moons. He let out a small laugh and extended his hand. "What is your name? Nice to meet you."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and took a closer look. "Kakashi." He offered his hand in return and against his hands which were long ago caloused by horse reins and sword fight he felt smooth, soft tiny hands which seemed to petite for any boy his age. Kakashi looked at Naruto's chest to assure himself it was a boy. He was.

"Where do you live? I need to take you home."

"I'm 17." Naruto smiled again. He'd released his shirt which was just centimeters from the edge of his pants.

"Oh, my mistake." Kakashi relaxed his stance and rubbed at the back of his head.

Naruto laughed at the older man and Kakashi soon joined his laughter.

"Well, I'll be leaving." Kakashi turned at started making his way to the tavern.

"Okay." Naruto followed him two steps behind.

Kakashi noticed this and stopped suddenly making Naruto slam into his back.

"Itai!" Naruto held his nose.

Kakashi laughed. "Its your fault why are you following me?" Naruto looked up at him with large watery blue eyes. "Did you really hurt yourself?" Kakashi stopped laughing and got closer to Naruto. In the dark he couldn't tell Naruto was bleeding, but he could smell the blood. "I'm so sorry. Here hold it like this." Kakashi pinched his nose tightly which made Naruto whine. "You aren't from around here are you?"

"I am." Lied Naruto.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you don't blow up the castle I don't care who you are." He released Naruto's nose. As the clouds moved again from shading the moon Naruto's face lit up and reflected the moonlight itself. Kakashi still held Naruto's chin and was tempted for some reason to move in closer and kiss the young man.

"Kakashi?" Naruto moved back from the tall handsome stranger. "It stopped bleeding. Thank you."

"Oh, right." He released Naruto's face. "Sorry. You have stunning eyes." Right then and there Kakashi wanted to grab his sword and poke his own eye out. What kind of line is that? Why waste it on a guy? _A very beautiful guy._

"Thanks." Naruto blushed and held his hands nervously. "So, what do you eat?" _Stupid. Stupid._ He manged to smile at Kakashi's bewildered look.

Kakashi laughed "You're hungry. Okay wanna go somewhere?" Kakashi once again was internally smacking himself around.

"Sure." Naruto followed Kakashi.

"Where to then?"

Naruto went blank for a second, but was quick to answer. "Anywhere they serve ramen."

"Ichiraku no Ramen it is. I've heard they cater to the princess, so it must be good."

Naruto went silent. "The princess?"

"Yeah, they say she's beautiful."

"I doubt it."

Kakashi turned around. "Really?"

"Yeah. If she is so pretty why not let her out?"

The continued walking and talking about the princess. It was until their meal had ended that Kakashi noticed his wallet was gone.

"I got it." Naruto pulled out a crumpled bill from his pocket. He pushed the change deep into the small pocket and stood to leave.

"Thanks for all the fun." Naruto couldn't believe he wasted his only night out with a random old guy he met in the street. It was fun though.

"Leaving so soon?" Kakashi couldn't help himself. "Could you stay a bit longer?" he asked after Naruto nodded.

"Sure."

"I need to find my wallet. Maybe I left it at home." He searched his pockets for the keys as they made their way to his house. "I don't have them on me."

"Use a window." Naruto smiled.

"I never lock them, but I did today. The only one open is the bathroom window." Kakashi walked to the side of the house where the small window was. He peeked in and noticed his keys and wallet on the counter in another room.

"I can help you get up there." Naruto locked his hands together as if to offer a boost.

"Your hands are made of silk and twine." Joked Kakashi. "Plus I'm too big to fit." He then looked at Naruto.

"What?" After a second he answered. "Oh, no I'm not going up there."

"Kakashi higher." Naruto was hanging on to the window ledge by his finger tips. "Got it." He slid open the window and pulled himself up. His butt was right in Kakashi's face. "Naruto, I think you need pants that don't look like they belong on a girl. I can see your -- everything." Naruto laughed and pulled himself all the way in. "They are girl pants." He yelled out.

"What?" Kakashi ran to the front door. He heard the locks open and the door knob twist.

"I said 'they are girl pants'" He pulled open the door and allowed Kakashi in.

"Why are you wearing girl pants?" Kakashi couldn't stop looking at the super low rise now that he knew they weren't men's clothes.

"Long story." Naruto took a seat on the bed where he'd followed Kakashi.

"Well, do you have to go soon?" Kakashi sat next to him.

"Yes, actually? Do you have the time?" Naruto stood up.

"It is late. 2 am." Kakashi removed his pants and put on pajama pants and walked shirtless to the living room where Naruto had wandered off after he heard the time.

"I've got to get--" Naruto stopped mid-sentence to have a look at Kakashi.

"To get?" Kakashi waved his hand over his abs as if to wake up Naruto from his enchantment.

"Home." He finished softly.


	4. Knightly Treats IV

Hey guys... welcome back! If you're back you must like it so I'll keep up with my updates... Alrighty then read on and remember...

I like reviews...leave me some OR I'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN!!! mwahahahahahaha :) ... lies. I love writing too much to stop.

warning: shonen ai...

i still don't own naruto series/manga but my petition is slowly filling up... soon soon soon i'll own that cute blonde behind...

enjoy!

* * *

"Home. Right." Kakashi walked Naruto to the door. "Do you want me to walk you home? Its pretty late and dark." Kakashi leaned on the frame of the door.

"No, thanks for everything, but I can go back on m own." Naruto turned around and started running towards the castle. He looked back once and noticed Kakashi was still watching him. Naruto made a turn into the worn down parts of town and waited in silence for the time to crawl by.

---

"Yo, Kakashi!" Asuma waved at the tired man who was half asleep on his chair.

"What is it?"

"Where were you last night? We were all waiting."

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Kakashi leaned back in his chair. The cool air that entered over the wall pushed his hair back and cooled his skin.

"What made you forget?" Teased Asuma. "Dreaming with the princess?"

"Yeah." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Actually he had been with Naruto for most of the night. He secretly hoped to see him again. Kakashi didn't quite understand it, but he had enjoyed the previous night with the young blonde.

The whole day he was distracted. He kept seeing soft blonde hair blowing about in the wind. He nearly jumped off the top of the wall when he saw girly pants on someone who was bending down. It wasn't him.

---

kxn.kxn.**Last night**.nxk.nxk

"How did it go Naruto?" Iruka wiped at his eyes and sat up as he saw somebody crawling in through the window.

"It was different than I thought." Naruto started undressing and folding his clothes.

"Any details? You seem kinda out of it." Iruka changed into his own clothes and handed Naruto a clean sleeping shirt.

"No, I didn't meet a girl. I met a very strange man." Naruto said almost dreamily.

"What did he do to you?!" Iruka yelled in alarm.

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing, Ruki." He muttered under his breath "Unfortunately."

"I heard that." Iruka sat next to Naruto and began tucking him in.

Naruto turned beet red and ducked under the covers.

"Iruka-kun, he was so funny. His house was really neat. I thought regular men were dirty."

"You went to his house?" Iruka was just curious now.

"Yeah. He locked himself out. So, he had to pick me up through the bathroom window." Naruto almost giggled like the girl he was supposed to be.

"I though you wanted to be with a girl." Iruka said a bit more seriously.

After some thought he replied. "I did too." Naruto drifted to sleep before Iruka could ask anything else.

"Night Naru-hime." He kissed his forehead and locked the door from the outside as he did every night.

---

The night breeze fluttered the curtains in Kakashi's house. He'd turned down Asuma's offer to go out this night as well. He sat clean and dressed by his window hoping Naruto would be back tonight. He wasn't dissapointed.

Again the boy was wondering out of the darkened corners near the main castle before the old abandoned village side. He was looking around the same way he'd been doing the day before. His hair was tied back a bit higher this time and he wore small sandals on his golden sunless feet. His shirt was the same style. Small and loose and about two centimeters too short.

Kakashi chuckled. He was wearing the girl jeans again. Kakashi opened his window and wolf whistled at the blonde. Startled Naruto turned around searching for the sound. He ran into the lit road afraid of being followed.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called still laying on his bed and facing out the window. He rested his face on his crossed hand which layed on the ledge. Naruto turned to the familiar voice. His face instantly brightened. He walked in a quick pace towards the window.

Naruto leaned down. "Hi Kakashi!" He started climbing in through the window over Kakashi's head. Kakashi only laughed.

"Come on in." He said after Naruto had removed his shoes and was laying next to Kakashi.

"I'm already inside." Replied Naruto cluelessly.

"That you are. So, did you come to see me?" Kakashi sat up on his bed.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed at the thought. He'd left without Iruka's permission. He had climbed down the tower on his own and escaped without help just to get to Kakashi's home.

"Quite honestly, I've been sitting here for the past 3 hours. Just to see if you'd come by again." Kakashi looked at the blonde.

"Hey can you cook?" Naruto stood up and started leading the way to where the kitchen should be.

"I can cook." Kakashi followed close behind.

"Then what are you making cause I'm hungry!" Naruto took a seat on the floor and crossed his legs indian style. While he rocked himself he held on to his tiny feet.

"Well, you don't look like you eat much, so I'll make a salad with some grilled chicken."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "What about some steak and then we can have cake!"

"Vegetables?" Kakashi surveyed his fridge. It was empty.

"Yeah." Naruto peeked in between Kakashi's legs and noticed the vaccant space. "Lets go shopping." Naruto sat back down before standing up.

"What's open?" Kakashi put on his shoes.

"I know a place. How fast are you?" Naruto slipped on his sandals and they started their way to the castle's kitchen supply room.


	5. Knightly Treats V

I'm alive, so here is the update!

I just finished this up like 2 min. ago so I hope everything is okay.

I'm in a very good mood today [reviews make me happy so if I'm able to finish up the new chapter for Injury Seduction before 7 today I think I may just write another chapter for this story. Maybe.

warnings: shonen ai.

and oh yeah its still not mine! ...wa it will be... soon...not really

enjoy!

and yes i have to say it...

**'review please' **

* * *

The moon was brighter than it had been in days. The cool air still blew and the wind carried the laughter of two very childish men.

Naruto was leaning against the cool stone wall of Kakashi's house. He was shaking and holding his stomach which was aching with pain. He was laughing loudly and he wasn't alone. Kakashi was seated on the loose dirt gripping his sides dearly and in tears.

"Oh did you see how fast they were running?!" Naruto managed to say between laughs and breaths.

"Yeah," Kakashi wiped away at a tear. "she was yelling 'stop you stop! That's for the princess!'" Kakashi had another laughing attack just at the reminder of the ladle-wielding lady. The same one who had been guarding those pastries. She was running behind the two of them so fast until he apron got caught on a stove which kept her back.

Naruto slumped down next to Kakashi who was still chuckling at the thought.

"I haven't had so much fun in, well I've just never had that much fun."

"Me neither." Kakashi looked down at Naruto's foot.

Naruto followed his gaze and looked down at his own foot as he said "I lost my shoe in there."

"You did?" Kakashi lifted the small foot and held it in his hand. "Need me to carry you?"

"No, its okay." Naruto stared up at the large moon. "That was great. I hope nobody else saw us."

"Even if they did, no one would recognize us." Kakashi started picking up the spilled produce and supplies and packed them into the small bag they'd stolen. He stood up and held out his hand to pick up Naruto.

"So, now to your dinner." Kakashi pulled Naruto a bit too hard and ended up with the young boy tripping onto his chest. Naruto looked up without moving away.

"You're pretty warm." Naruto smiled and took in Kakashi's smell. It was sweet like lavender.

"Thanks." Kakashi placed an arm around Naruto's shoulder as they began making their way around to the door.

"Hurry get the door." Naruto wiggled impatiently in his one shoe. Kakashi smiled and pushed the door open.

"I'll make the meat first." Kakashi offered.

"I'll make the cake then." Naruto grabbed the bag and ran into the kitchen after leaving his one shoe at the door.

"Do you know how?" Kakashi asked from the door. He locked up and placed his keys and wallet in their place. Naruto didn't hear a single thing and began pulling out bowls and spoons.

Kakashi removed his shoes and walked slowly over to the kitchen where there was just a bit more noise than what was required for baking.

He walked in to find Naruto on the floor covered in flour and with a giant brown unhealthy ball of what should not be called dough in his hands.

"Here put it in now." Naruto handed Kakashi the small thick ball which felt hard and stiff to the touch.

"Umm, have you ever baked before?" Kakashi looked questioningly at the ball.

"No. Why?" Naruto's big blue eyes looked up at Kakashi. He couldn't bare to say anything was wrong with the 'cake'.

"Just wondering." Kakashi placed the thing into a pan and into the oven. He rolled up his sleeves and put on a white clean apron. He started cutting up the vegetables. Naruto spent the rest of the night cleaning up the mess he'd made and asking Kakashi questions from his childhood and his life in the kingdom. Kakashi was never able to ask much because one way or another it always ended up going back to him.

"So, you ever been married?" Naruto rocked back and forth as he asked his questions.

"No, never."

"Have you ever wondered about the princess?"

"Yes. I just want to know who she is and really find out why they've kept her up there."

"Maybe its a guy." Naruto stopped rocking and waited for a reply.

"That's what I said." Kakashi turned around and smiled at Naruto.

"Okay, its ready." Kakashi spoke up before Naruto could continue with the interrogation, that is not to say he minded. He enjoyed listening to Naruto talk even if it was about silly things like the taste of different ramen flavors or the colors of the sky, which he made sure to include in this conversation.

"Great!" Naruto sat up and approached Kakashi from behind. He placed his hand on the small of Kakashi's back and peeked from the side to see what he'd prepared. Kakashi felt tingles running down his spine at the touch of Naruto's hand.

_Its okay Kakashi. He is very beautiful. Nothing to worry about._

Naruto's mouth watered at the sight of the soft meat and grilled vegetables. He followed Kakashi to a small table where Kakashi set the plates down.

"Looks good." Naruto picked up a piece of meat and dropped it into his mouth. His eyes swelled up with joy as the flavors hit his mouth.

"I've never had red meat before." Naruto confessed in between bites.

"Never? As in never, ever,ever?" Kakashi looked over at the small boy who didn't seem to be lying.

"Nope. I've had the flavoring in the ramen, but never real red meat." Naruto took another large portion into his tiny mouth.

"That's odd." Naruto looked over at Kakashi.

"Odd?"

"Well, different. I've never met anyone who hasn't tried red meat."

Naruto continued with his meal and small talk until he remembered about his 'cake'.

"I'm stuffed. You still hungry Kakashi?" Naruto leaned back on his chair and patted his small round stomach.

"A bit."

"Good, you can eat the cake then." Kakashi's mouth fell open for a second.

"You wouldn't want that to go to waste now would you?" Naruto's eyes were larger than ever it would seem as he looked over at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes instantly shot open. How could he say no to those big, soft eyes that were waiting for his answer?

"Of course." He stood up reluctantly and cleared the table.

_Kakashi what have you done? You're still okay. Don't worry._

He leaned and reached for the 'cake' that was in the oven. It was still a murky water brown with specks of something that was not flour. Naruto had added the eggs whole it would seem. Kakashi wasn't too sure what would have made it turn brown, and he didn't want to find out. It had failed to rise and was still doughy in the center he found out after slicing, well more like breaking off a piece. He placed the rest on a plate. Kakashi slowly made his way back to Naruto and set the dishes on the table.

"Go ahead tell me what you think!" Naruto noticed Kakashi's hand was shaking. "Be honest!" He warned excitedly.

"I will." Kakashi placed a small bit in his mouth and crunched through the eggshells and the raw gooey brown parts of the cake. He felt it rise before it settled.

"How is it?" Naruto leaned in close across the table for his answer.

"Great." Mumbled Kakashi as he rubbed his stomach, smiled and nodded.

"Good, let me get some!" Naruto closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Sure." Kakashi removed his mask and kissed the boy. Instantly Naruto's eyes relaxed and his mouth softened to Kakashi's lips.

_Worry._

Kakashi stood and wrapped his arms around the blonde. He kissed him only on the lips and didn't dare to go further. While he was kissing him Kakashi made sure to move back and drop the slice of cake along with the larger portion as well. The noise of shattering glass startled Naruto out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I guess you won't be able to try it after all." Kakashi said apologetically.

Naruto looked at the floor and all the pieces that laid there.

"That's okay." He looked up at Kakashi and placed his arms around the back of the older man's neck. "I think I liked this better." Naruto closed his eyes and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

thanks for making it to the end of another chapter of Knightly Treats... tell me if you enjoyed it hated it or just plain don't care. . I'm listening.


	6. Knightly Treats VI

Hi mina-sama... umm I'm going to apologize for the late update. Here's my quick excuse: I had to work on Sun. til 11:30 pm and I had to go in on Mon. at 5:30 am. My schedule was changed. I will be updating on Wed., Thurs. or Fridays, which are my new days off. .

This is a little chappy cause I wanted an ending that will get people to think XD... well enjoy it and drop me a line/review!

**warning: shonen ai**

I do **not **own Naruto series/manga. Although when I do... I'm going to make Naruto walk around shirtless...all the time...

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Your lips are so soft." Kakashi started picking up the broken glass.

"Thank you. I've never kissed before." Naruto confessed. He fiddled with his fingers and crossed his legs under him.

"I'm sorry I did it so suddenly." Kakashi would occasionally look up to look at Naruto. He walked to the trash can at the corner of the room and disposed of the dishes.

"I've been wanting to. I think. Well, I just kinda felt different around you." Naruto stood up and walked behind Kakashi with the dirty dishes in his hands. Kakashi turned at took them from his hands. They walked in to the kitchen together. More cleaning needed to be done.

"Me too. I suppose I should tell you more about me." Kakashi covered his face again after placing the dishes in the sink.

"Sure. I'd like to find out more." Naruto collected the pans in which Kakashi had cooked and did as the older man had done. After placing them in the sink he noticed Kakashi was just staring at him. "What?"

"You are a very beautiful boy. You actually are too young for me. Not to mention a guy." Kakashi reached out and took Naruto's hand. He led him to his bedroom. "I've been thinking about that lately." Kakashi opened his bedroom window and allowed the cool breeze to sweep in. They laid on his bed and faced out the window.

"That first night we met I was actually out to meet a girl." Naruto confessed.

"A girl?" Kakashi stared up at the dark sky which was spotted with sparkling stars.

"Yeah. I was allowed out by my--" What was Iruka? "family. I was to meet a girl and just have a fun night." Naruto winked at Kakashi because he didn't want to say more.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I suppose it's my fault things didn't go that way." Kakashi turned on his back and decided to stare at his empty ceiling."

"I don't care. I met you. This is a lot more fun."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. I want to have fun. I'm actually engaged." Naruto turned to see Kakashi's reaction.

"What?" Kakashi frowned and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Its not like I want to be. I was forced." Naruto got closer to Kakashi's warm body.

"Arranged?"

"Very." Naruto sighed. "I have to get married next month. Well in three weeks."

"Why so soon? I'm not married and I'm--" He stopped. "I'm older than you."

"They would have forced me sooner I bet, but whenever I turn 18 that will be the day."

"So, you aren't going to try and marry the princess?" Kakashi placed his arm around the boy and now both of them were staring at the ceiling.

"I'd marry you." Naruto's small hand covered his mouth. "I meant, like, because I have--" Naruto burned a bright red. Kakashi only chuckled and the more Naruto stuttered the louder his laugh became.

"Its okay. I'd marry you too." Kakashi leaned in and kissed Naruto on his small lips again.

"Are you going to do that even though you know I'm engaged?" Naruto's hope filled eyes looked over Kakashi's unmasked face and neck.

"It doesn't sound like you mind, so until you ask me to stop, I'll do it." Naruto wrapped his arm around Kakashi. They laid in peaceful silence until both were fast asleep.

----

"Naruto." Kakashi shook the small boy gently "Naruto, wake up."

Naruto turned around in the bed and tangled himself deeper in the sheets. He groaned slightly and his hair wrapped around his small waist as he turned. No longer did he have his small girl pants to hide his legs. Amazingly they were pretty muscular and unlike a girls, which is was Kakashi had imagined.

"Naruto, we fell asleep. You're going to be late to go home." Kakashi uncovered the boy and admired him a little before sitting him up. "Princess. I'm going to call you that. Are you used to sleeping until midday like royalty?" Kakashi continued to talk to him. "My Naru-hime. I'd make you my princess if I could. I'd let you sleep until 1 in the afternoon. I'd feed you nothing but little cakes and makes small glass shoes for your small feet. Come one wake up my beautiful prince."

_Prince._ That registered loud and clear in Naruto's head.

"Iruka-kun! I'm awake!" He snapped to attention. His sleepy eyes fluttered open. "Kakashi." He relaxed into Kakashi's outstretched arms. "What time is it?" Naruto looked out the window. "Oh no." He stood up and started slipping into his pants.

"Its actually not that late. Its only 6 am."

"Why is it so bright?" Naruto had finished putting on his pants and was looking for his hair tie.

"Bright? Its actually kinda dim."

"Oh, last night was fun. I can still see the ladle-lady running after us." Naruto chuckled and started making his way to the door. Kakashi followed almost instinctively. "Kakashi, can you swim?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Want to teach me?" Naruto slipped on his one shoe.

"Okay when? I have to go to work in one hour."

"Tonight."

"If it means I'll get to make the most of the next three weeks by seeing you nightly then 'yes'."

"Okay, I know a place." Naruto's mischievous smirk surfaced.

"Oh, no. You seem to always know a place." Kakashi called out after the boy who was already out of range.

----

Kakashi leaned against the wall he was on top of. His elbows over the ledge and his head turned up to the clouds. The cool breeze of those summer days was too good to be walking around. He would occasionally look down from the top of the wall and stare at the civilians in hopes of spotting Naruto.

"Thinking about the princess again Kakashi?" Asuma lit a cigarette. "She's all about me. I've been sneaking letter through her window."

"Her window? How do you know what window belongs to her room?" Kakashi stopped leaning and stood straight across from Asuma and waited for an answer.

"Me and Shika and Chouji have been doing some research. We decided to join as a team against the rest of you. We'll make sure she picks one of us and then we'll split the money. Its easier that way. Lee, Kiba and Shino are the ones who started working this way. Gai said he was out because he'd rather have someone full of youth and not a stuck up princess who could never appreciate life. Quote, un-quote."

"How come nobody told me about these teams?"

"You haven't been around in the last two days. We planned out then. Only you and Neji are on your own."

Kakashi looked down again and surveyed the area. _No blondes._

"I met somebody. I don't think I want to be part of that bet anymore." Kakashi turned to look at Asuma's reaction.

"Are you serious?" The cigarette in his mouth was now being used to light another.

"They're engaged though. So, I don't know what I can do."

"Elope." Asuma was kidding.

"Too young. I don't think this person loves me. I don't know if I love them. I just know that I've never had so much fun." Kakashi started pacing. _Do I love him?_

"Well, don't pull out of the bet. You have three weeks until the ball. Maybe things won't go as you want with her and you'll end up marrying the princess."

"Maybe." Kakashi went back to leaning and daydreaming of the nights to come.

---

Iruka stood pacing in the room he must have searched under the covers about nine times by now. He searched the giant closet of Naruto's but to no avail. He continued to pace around the floor. He must have worn a whole in the stone floor by now. He peeked out of the window to see a small blonde figure climbing up.

"I'm going to kill him." He whispered to himself.


	7. Knightly Treats VII

I was so happy with my reviews I decided to write another chappy this week .! So double treat for you guys. Yay! Okay and also I'm using this as a spot to pimp out my new story.

**Our Kingdom In Heaven**

its already complete, but chappys will go up as reviews do. The first part only needs 3 more reviews to get ch. 2 up . 

well now onto the warnings and all that

warning: shonen ai

I do not own Naruto series/manga but if I did... Gakuto and HYDE would have a role in teaching the genin a lesson or two . ...

so enjoy!

ja don't forget to review! XD

* * *

Naruto grunted all the way up. His hands may callous but it was well worth it. Finally at the top he swung his left leg in and then pulled in his rope made out of blankets. 

"Have fun?" Iruka came out of the darkened corner.

Naruto gasped and hid the blanket under his bed. "Iruka!" Naruto knew he was in trouble. He stared down at his feet.

"Yes, its me. Where have you been?" Iruka walked up to him. Naruto had a small red mark under his left ear. "Where did you get that from?" He questioned poking at the love bite.

"Somewhere." Naruto moved back and took a seat on his bed. He still didn't dare to look up.

"Did you go see him again?" Iruka took a deep breath he needed to relax. After all he couldn't just be yelling at the prince.

"Yes." Naruto kept his eyes low and his fingers wrapped themselves within his shirt.

"Naru-hime, I'm not mad at you. I was worried." Iruka finally calmed down and hugged Naruto.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep at his house." Naruto finally looked up while blushing a little.

"What happened?" Iruka brought out of his pocket a small sandal.

Naruto laughed instantly. "I was hungry. We stole food from the kitchen and had dinner at his house. Ruki-kun, I had so much fun!"

"Naruto you can't be leaving this castle anymore. Its too dangerous. What if you get hurt or caught?" Iruka held Naruto's soft small hand.

"I won't."

"Does he know who you are?" Iruka looked Naruto in the eyes. In his sparkling joyous blue eyes.

"No. It doesn't matter. He knows I'm getting married in three weeks." Naruto suddenly dimmed. His heart pulled at him. It was fate against him.

"Are you going to see him again tonight?" Iruka reached into his pocket expecting a 'yes'.

"I'd like to." Naruto removed his shoe and started to change now that Iruka wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Okay fine. Stop using the window. You could fall." Iruka hesitated, but eventually brought a key out of his pocket. "Here." He handed the key over to Naruto. "I'll help you out, but please I have to meet him. Not in person, but at least let me see who it is." He didn't release the key until Naruto nodded.

"So how do I get out? The guards are always at the door. I've heard them talking at all hours." Naruto placed the key on his dresser.

"At eleven thirty every night the guards change shift. You have fifteen minutes to get out." Iruka didn't want to tell him that. Freedom would be the last thing Naruto needed. He'd be hooked too soon and would never want to return. "To get back in you need to come at four thirty that's another shift change and another fifteen minutes to sneak in. I know you've never been outside but there is only one hall and two staircases. Use the first one when going down. That's our service exit and nobody but Sasuke-sensei and myself are allowed to use it." Iruka couldn't believe he was telling him all this. He knew Naruto too well. He was stubborn and always got his way as was fit for a prince. He might as well be safer about it.

"Thanks Iruka. Really thank you so much!" Naruto threw himself on top of Iruka and knocked him over onto the bed with his deep embrace.

-----------

Kakashi glanced at his watch. It was past ten. He would only have to wait a little bit longer. He was suddenly glad he hadn't been at the bar for those two days. Asuma and the rest got arrested and fined for 'stalking' the princess after the queen's attendant found the love letters in her room. Somebody had slipped them through her window.

Kakashi checked his backpack again. Extra clothes and a towel. He was wearing trunks and a loose t-shirt. His large black boots didn't match, but knowing Naruto he was probably going to need to run at some point.

"He's not coming. He's not going to show up today." Kakashi looked out to the darkened corner where that soft blonde hair always surfaced from. "Why is he late?" Kakashi looked at his watch. Past midnight. Kakashi closed his eyes and eased into sleep.

---

Kakashi woke up to two lips on his unmasked face. A small body was pressed against his. His hands felt two legs straddling his hips. It was Naruto.

"Naruto." He moved back to admire his visitor.

"Hey, you forgot?" Naruto sat up and stood.

"No, I just thought you forgot." Kakashi suddenly noticed the small cans of paint on the floor behind Naruto.

"It took me a while to get here. I had to bring those." Naruto pointed to the paints and from his small pocket revealed two paintbrushes. "I thought your room needed more life." He lifted two cans. "These glow in the dark." Naruto smiled wide at Kakashi's surprised face. "Well, come on! The walls aren't going to paint themselves." Naruto reached his hand out at the older man. Kakashi tugged harder than Naruto could hold and ended up being pulled into a hug.

"What have I ever done to deserve such happiness?" Kakashi popped open a can of paint and grabbed a brush. Naruto pulled himself out of the hug.

"I guess you're just lucky." Naruto dipped the paintbrush into the bright red paint and spotted the tip of Kakashi's nose. "Rudolph." Kakashi opened his mouth in surprise. Slowly his 'oh no' turned into a 'you're going to get it' expression. He grabbed a can of his own and dipped his fingers in. Naruto started to run for mercy.

"I was playing! No, not my hair!" Naruto hid his locks from sight and Kakashi got his cheek. A bright blue stripe marked Naruto's smiling face. "No!" Naruto squealed in delight. Kakashi grabbed another can and opened it. An orange tipped brush approached Naruto's arms. "Truce. Truce!" Naruto stood up and Kakashi held up his hands accepting the truce. "Yeah right!" Naruto reached for another can and dumped half on the other man's arm.

"Naruto!" Kakashi tickled the boy onto the floor and wrote his name on Naruto's forehead. "Victory!" He yelled out enthusiastically. Naruto giggled and tried to squirm his way out of the hold. Soon Kakashi was running away from the seventeen year old boy who looked awfully dangerous with a can of pink paint.

"Stop running or else I can't get you!" He yelled childishly. Naruto finally managed to get him on his back. A long splatter pattern stained Kakashi from his neck to his lower back.

---

Two men laid on the floor in each other's arms with laughter still dying down from their hours of fun. Even after 2 hours of painting there was more paint on the pair than on the wall.

"Lets go swimming tomorrow." Kakashi leaned in for a messy and colorful kiss.

"Okay tomorrow then." Naruto rubbed his green nose on Kakashi's red and yellow nose.

"So, Naruto which ones glowed in the dark again?" Kakashi's eyes teased the younger boy.

"These." Naruto pointed at the green and pink innocently.

"Interesting." Kakashi laughed to himself.

"What? I don't get it." Naruto pouted slightly and tilted his head.


	8. Knightly Treats VIII

Hi welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this and don't kill me and vote. I also want to add that I intended originally to show more of the other knights but really "Knightly Treats" is about them getting to know each other and falling in love a bit more with every night, hence the title. I hope I am providing a good story with a great plot for you all.

Please vote on the question I ask at the bottom. .

warning: shonen ai

I do NOT own Naruto series/manga...if I did, Kakashi would give Naruto PRIVATE...'instruction'.

ja

enjoy!

as usual... Please Review! ... or I'LL NEVER WRITE AGAIN... just kidding I couldn't do that I love writing too much lol... and I also enjoy sharing... but it would be kewl if I could keep that threat...but I can't XD

"Umm, Kakashi I'm not too sure about this." Naruto tightened his knees around the other man and closed his eyes.

"Its okay. I won't let any pain come to you." Kakashi let his hands grip Naruto's small hips until the tips of his fingers were white.

"No. Its scary." Naruto's small hands were holding Kakashi's head by his soft, silver hair. The trembled slightly from the fear.

"You'll do fine. I promise. Just do it. Give me heaven." Kakashi lifted the smaller man so his hips were no longer near Kakashi's midsection but closer to his chest.

"Fine,but you promised." Naruto warned. He reached his hand down to the nearby table. "This the last time you try though. If I do okay I won't have to do this again, right?"

"Right. Just once more." Kakashi smiled and dipped the paint brush into the green. He lifted the brush up to Naruto's hand and then replaced it back on the boy's hips.

Naruto's hand shook a little as he filled in yet another star on Kakashi's ceiling.

"Perfect." Kakashi brought Naruto down of off his shoulders were he had been sitting. "You see, now, you have given me the heavens."

"You really like it?" Naruto stood back and admired his work. The glow in the dark paints actually worked well with the lights off. Green and pink stars littered the 'sky' above them. Naruto had spent the last half an hour going up and down off of Kakashi's broad shoulders. He must have been sore from the constant lifting.

"I love it." Kakashi turned the lights back on and looked over to Naruto's paint covered body. "You want to shower?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide and his head quickly glanced at Kakashi and back to his colored hands. A deep blush rose to his face and he stuttered."D-d-do you me-ea-an t-t-t-oge-ee-ther?" He whispered his shy question at his shoeless feet.

Kakashi smiled at the small boy who suddenly seemed so young and innocent. A boy who had never kissed before and suddenly had found himself in a relationship with an older man. He smiled knowing Naruto would be afraid to say 'no'. Afraid because Kakashi had never tried anything beyond a small kiss. Naruto had probably never thought about anything beyond their puppy love kisses. Those butterfly kisses that touched his neck occasionally, and that one small bite Kakashi had left on his skin when Naruto had pulled away unexpectedly. Kakashi smiled as he walked over to Naruto's small frame. He slipped his finger's knuckle under the boys chin and lifted his face so his eyes looked up at Kakashi.

"I would never ask you to do something you don't want to do. Especially to do something you aren't ready to do." He meant it. He was being nice and yet those wide blue eyes teared up. "What's wrong?"

Naruto hugged Kakashi's waist and let his tears stain Kakashi's casual shirt. "I'm sorry. I don't want to let you down." Kakashi's confused face made his eyebrows grow closer and his lips scrunch up.

"I wouldn't be let down. I don't expect more from you. I'll take what I'm given and I'll like it." Kakashi smiled trying to get those giggles back in the air and those tears away from Naruto's eyes. His fingers slipped under Naruto's shirt and he started tickling the boy. A smile played on Naruto's face and he started moving back on to the bed. Naruto giggled at the invading fingers touching his skin. Kakashi pushed him onto the bed and continued his merciless attack.

"I think I love you." Kakashi's fingers stopped and Naruto's giggles slowly died down.

"What did you say?" Naruto sat up and faced Kakashi who was currently looking down at his own feet just like Naruto had been doing only minutes ago.

"I said" Kakashi turned to face Naruto. "I think I love you." Naruto was silent and didn't have an answer to that. "You don't have to say it back. I just thought I should tell you. I know you're engaged and its impossible. I just wanted to say it before we had to--" Naruto leaned in and kisses Kakashi's babbling lips.

"I am happy to hear that you feel that way. I've only ever heard those words once in my life." Naruto swung his legs on the edge of the bed. "I don't know exactly what they mean, but I assume that since I've only ever heard them once they must be pretty special." Naruto tasted his lips and faced Kakashi. "Is it special?"

"Its very special. I've never told anyone that actually."

"Then why to me?" Naruto's lack of worldly interaction was catching up to him.

"Because I have a lot of fun with you. I know we've only met a couple of times but each time its been for hours. I think about you all day long. I really care about you. I wait for you and wonder what you've done all day. I have so many things I want to ask you and yet when you're here they all fly out of my head. I haven't felt butterflies in my stomach since I was a teenager. When you're here or when you're about to arrive those start showing up. Its not only that" He paused."Its kind of hard to explain." Kakashi stood and started taking clothes out for his shower.

"If that's what it means then I get butterflies too. I have questions that I forget. I think I may love you too."

Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "You're so young. You shouldn't say that just yet." Kakashi walked up to Naruto and lifted his face. "Love may be something your heart has to tell you about. You can't reason it out like you just did." Kakashi kissed him again and walked out of the room.

"Don't treat me like a kid." Naruto stood at the door and called in through the opening.

"Naruto you are a kid. Compared to me you are still a kid." Kakashi's paint covered clothes dropped on the floor near the opening which told Naruto the older man was completely naked behind that thin door.

"Am not." Naruto pouted childishly.

"You are so cute. I bet you're pouting right now."

Naruto covered his mouth and smiled. "So I am. What of it? I can love." Naruto pushed open the door a bit to see the reflection in the mirror. Kakashi's back was muscular and well toned. He had very white skin and only a couple of scars that marred it. "I can say that and mean it." Naruto was being stubborn and wasn't going to stop until he got his way.

"I didn't say you couldn't love. I just don't think you'd know it if love smacked you on the head." Kakashi was now contradicting him only to tease the boy. "Because you're a kid." He added. Kakashi smiled and didn't move so he could listen to Naruto's reaction.

"Am not!" Naruto pushed the door open angry and with a defiant look on his face. Kakashi heard the smashing of the door against the wall and turned to face the fuming little blonde. Naruto's eyes stared and his gaze traveled from Kakashi's chest down to his feet and back up to his face. Naruto's blood rushed to his cheeks and he instantly covered his eyes and looked away. "I'm so sorry." Naruto took off to the room with his eyes still covered by his hand. Kakashi burst out into laughter.

"Shut up pervert!" Naruto called back over his shoulder.

Kakashi grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm the pervert?" He asked faking a shocked look.

"Yeah, you were the one naked." Naruto accused and refused to face Kakashi.

"In _my_ bathroom." Kakashi walked behind Naruto.

"You were still naked. Pervert." Naruto finally walked into Kakashi's room and started picking up and closing the cans of paint.

"_You_ were the one that burst into a bathroom. _You_ were the one peeking in through the crack." Naruto looked up instantly ashamed. "Yeah, I saw you open it a bit more." Kakashi grinned devilishly.

"I was not!" Naruto picked up the paints faster.

"You suck at lying." Kakashi wrapped his arms behind Naruto and nibbled on his ear. "If you wanted to have a look all you had to do was ask. I don't mind you being curious." Kakashi smiled sincerely at Naruto.

"So, if I were curious, which I'm not, all I would have to do is ask you?" Naruto rubbed Kakashi's arms and played with the small hairs that were hardly visible.

"Yes. In fact if you turn right now I'm only in a towel." Kakashi released Naruto so he could turn.

Naruto looked and smiled victoriously. "Hentai Kakashi!" Naruto ran out of the room and into the shower. He locked the door. "You see! I told you you were a pervert." Naruto was yelling from behind the door. Kakashi slapped the front of his face and dragged his hand down the front of it.

"Naruto, you have _no_ idea." Kakashi unlocked the door from the outside and walked in with Naruto.

Now I was just curious... would you all like Kakashi and Naruto... to enjoy themselves fully? Not this night not the next but in one of the nights? I've been thinking and I know how to fit it in and how to leave it out... and both ways it works with the story, I was more wondering if you all would like that or not. Some ppl would rather leave it innocent and cute and others would probably want a deeper relationship... I'm just wondering who the majority is reading so please review with a small comment on this matter.


	9. Knightly Treats IX

Hello mina-sama... I'm updating this...yay! ... so before I get to it let me give you good news and bad news. **Good news**... this is a good chapter... as I assume they all are. **Bad news** are that I will be taking a two week break. Most of you already know that because I've told you myself. There are some I couldn't get ahold of so this message is for you. I'm kinda stressed at work there are a lot of changes and new training and a lot of stuff going on so I hardly get any time to write or even be at home. This is the third time they change my days off so its kinda odd right now.

I will be back and I'm leaving you on an interesting chapter so def. the next will be good .

Thanks for reading you guys...seriously I appreciate it XD

now enjoy!

ja

warning: shonen ai

i do NOT own Naruto manga/series...but when I do... I'll make sure to put in another 100 eps of filler... just for SHONEN AI. oh yes.

and as usual... PLEASE REVIEW... [hooks up to review I.V. to sustain life

**You may ask yourself... "what will I do for two weeks?" well ... here's what you can do... READ MY OTHER STORIES . ... for those of you who already have...umm... I'll slip you something new if you PM me...**

* * *

"You have _no_ idea." Naruto tried to push his weight against the door to keep it shut, but it wasn't working. Kakashi slipped in and couldn't help but laugh at the struggling boy. 

"What are you gonna do to me?" Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm not the girl." He warned as Kakashi's face got closer. He meant to kiss him but as soon as he heard 'I'm not the girl' Kakashi burst out laughing again. He placed his hand on the wall behind Naruto's head and the other on his hip while shaking his head.

"What?!" He said between laughs.

"I said I'm not the girl." Naruto shoved him playfully and walked out of the bathroom. "Pervert." He added.

"I'll be quick." Kakashi peeked his head out of the bathroom and watched as Naruto walked away doing the manliest walk he could manage in female pants. "Are you sure you aren't the girl?" Kakashi joked.

"Yes. Positive." Naruto looked back and smiled. Where his sudden confidence came from was unknown to him, but seeing Kakashi in a delicate state surely made him more at ease.

"Oh well, maybe I'll take one for the team." Kakashi smiled at his own little joke.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll be back." Kakashi shut the door and locked it this time.

---

"Naru-hime wake up please." Sasuke stood with a ruler in hand and a very stern look on his face. "Naru-hime." He repeated a bit louder.

"Kakashi." Naruto's sentence slurred out at the end making it sound more like 'Kasasee'.

"Princess are you awake?"

"Huh?" Naruto sat up slowly and looked around while rubbing his eyes.

"Its time for class. Your vacation is over." Sasuke slapped his hand with the ruler and made his way to the other side of the room where a small roll-in-black board was.

"So soon? I thought we didn't have lessons anymore because of my party." Naruto uncovered his legs and almost slipped on his sheet but caught himself on the corner bedpost as he tried to walk over to his bathroom.

"You'll have no more lessons. You'll have small etiquette classes for the rest of the month. You'll receive instruction everyday in the morning and mini lessons on every meal." Sasuke began writing on the board 'How to Behave Like a True Lady: Lesson 1/20'

"What do you mean mini-lessons on every meal?" Naruto slouched in his seat at the small tea table by his window and placed his foot on the seat so he could place his face on his knee.

"It means that I will teach you a new rule every morning and small tips. During the meals you are to follow the rules I teach you that day and the rules that were taught on the days before. Those will be your quizzes. If you fail we will have longer lessons in the morning and extra ones at night." Sasuke approached Naruto and with the tip of his ruler he tapped Naruto's leg and back. "Sit up." He turned and headed towards the board again.

Naruto leaned foward and rested his head on his open hand. "Why do I need to know these things?"

"Because your mother and father told me to teach you. Also because you've never eaten in front of others."

"I'm not an animal." Naruto scoffed at the insinuation.

"I know. Naru-hime, just listen and do what they say. You are a very smart princess and equally beautiful, but your people skills aren't as developed because of the lack of human interaction. I'm just here to help you. Really. I am." Sasuke offered him a sincere smile and returned to writing.

"'Good posture, proper use of language, and respect.' What is that for? I thought you had to teach me how to use a spoon." Naruto read directly from the board and added a sting of sarcasm to his comment.

"We will begin with posture, use of language and respect. In your case language should be limited, you won't need to speak much, but if you do the obvious thing is to not use profanity nor rude or coarse language. As for respect, you are not to speak unless your father or mother speak to you. During dinner you, as our princess, you are not to speak to the guests. If they congratulate you or actually approach you smile and nod." Sasuke wrote tips under each main point for behavior and speech.

"What's wrong with my posture?" Naruto sat up straight and placed his hands on his lap.

"Not a lot when you think about it, but I need it to become second nature. We'll do this everyday until its a part of you." Sasuke continued writing 'always, sometimes, never'.

"What does that mean?" Naruto chewed on his fingernails as he spoke.

"Okay Naru-hime let me finish writing and we'll begin our lesson." Sasuke said impatiently and began to write again.

"Sensei do you dye your hair blue?" Naruto smiled at the visible twitch on Sasuke's forehead.

"No." He turned and face the board again. Before his chalk could touch the board Naruto spoke up again.

"So, can I pick you to marry me?" Naruto grinned wide and devilishly.

"Actually no." Sasuke's face glowed red, but he ignored it and turned again to look at the board.

"Sensei would it--" Naruto felt his laughter about to explode.

"Okay! Naru-chan, stop it." Sasuke chanted silently 'I love my job. I love my job.' _This is going to be a very long day._

---That night---

"Kakashi." Naruto pushed open the front door which was slightly ajar. "Are you home?" He knocked lightly and entered Kakashi's home.

Naruto walked through the darkened rooms and soon was alone in the bedroom. "Kakashi?" Naruto whispered afraid to wake up the people that weren't there. He was ready to leave when a noise suddenly caught his attention. Naruto heard giggling coming from the bathroom and turned to the locked bathroom door.

"Hey, are you in there?" Naruto reached for the door handle and jiggled it around in an attempt to force it open.

A young brunette opened the door. She was still smiling and laughing with the older man behind her. His eyes met with Naruto's. Naruto quickly looked at his feet and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't know--"

"Who's that?" The young girl asked.

Naruto turned to see what the man would answer.

* * *

mwahahaha... : so yes. oh and for the person who threatened my life...if i stopped writing... I think that was a compliment lol so thanks. O.o I appreciate it.. in a way... please review again... you too. [points at you


	10. Knightly Treats X

Hey guys, sorry for the super super late update. I just got another chance to write. I updated Injury Seduction a couple of days ago and now is Knightly Treats turn. I'm good I'm back for good. I'm not too sure on my days off yet... they seem to be toying with my schedule at work...so for now I'll update as I can. Thanks for reading guys. Leave me a review... if you want more of this or less...if you love it if you hate it let me know!

warning: shonen ai... and touchy touchy feely stuff... [rating will have to go up now

I do not own naruto series/manga...but when i do I promise I'll change the MALE ninja uniform to pleather pants small mesh shirts and whips...

**Please Review:)**

* * *

Naruto stood facing the older man and waiting for his response. 

Naruto looked past the darkness and admired how well the older couple looked together.

"I don't know him." He answered towards the black haired woman. "Who were you looking for?" The man wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and moved towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I was here looking for Kakashi." Naruto's nervous bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Oh, you're Kakashi's friend! He'll be here soon." Asuma reached out his hand to Naruto's which were currently deep in his small pockets. The ready laugh and sudden smile eased Naruto's scared feelings. "I'm Asuma. I'm one of the knights of the round table. I work with Kakashi. He's gonna be a bit late."

"Okay thank you." Naruto nodded and quickly realized he hadn't introduced himself. "How rude of me to not introduce myself." Naruto extended his small hand and let it slip in between Asuma's large one. "I'm Naruto."

The woman behind Asuma smiled sweetly at Naruto. "So, what is a pretty young girl like you doing in Kakashi's house?"

A red blush crept into Naruto's face. He could see why most people would easily mistake him for a girl. More tonight than ever. His hair was loose and it flowed loosely and framed his face. He fidgeted with the edge of his short shirt before answering.

"He said he'd teach me to swim." Naruto didn't bother with the small detail of female and male.

"Sounds like fun! I'm Kurenai by the way." Naruto smile and nodded while she continued. "I'd be careful though. He probably just wants to feel a beautiful girl like you." Naruto stared at his small feet and lifted his shoulders nervously in an 'I don't know' fashion.

"I do not. Don't scare Naruto." Kakashi dropped his armor at the door. "Sorry I'm late." He walked up behind Naruto and gave him a small hug. "You two get dressed. My Naru-hime shouldn't see those things." He playfully covered Naruto's eyes.

"I am dressed!" Kurenai removed her towel. Underneath she had a small black dress.

"Looks good." Asuma winked and started making his way into Kakashi's room. "I'll be right out."

"So, Kakashi how long have you and Naru-chan been together?" Kurenai turned on all the lights in the hall and in the living room.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for an answer. "Well, we aren't really--"

"Oh, sorry you just speak so familiar to Naru-chan." Kurenai laughed. "Sorry I'm speaking like you aren't in the room."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. The only thing worse than meeting Kakashi's friends would be to meet his parents.

"Its fine. I'm shy." Naruto moved deeper into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the young boy.

"You're also cute when you blush." Kakashi whispered into his ear. Tingles rushed down Naruto's legs.

"You two behave. We're still inside." Asuma emerged from the room towel drying his hair. "So where did you meet such a lovely girl Kakashi?"

"Girl?" Kakashi looked at him confused.

"Naru-chan." Asuma stared at him.

"Oh, I met Naru-chan a while back. It was an accident." Kakashi smiled at Naruto.

"Is she the reason you didn't show up that night?" Asuma slipped his hand around Kuerenai and lifted an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Yes actually." Kakashi smiled and held onto Naruto a bit tighter.

Asuma nodded and smiled knowingly. "Now I see why you have been spacing out so much at work." He gave Naruto a once over. "She's a cutie."

Naruto burried his face into Kakashi.

"Don't mind him he's just teasing." Kuerenai assured Naruto.

"No, she is cute." Kakashi lifted Naruto's face with his index finger and stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Well, we have to go. Nice to have met you Naru-chan. Kakashi thanks for letting me use the shower." Asuma waved and Kurenai smiled before following Asuma out the main door.

Kakashi walked over and locked the entrance. He sighed and turned now that his friends were finally gone. He went into his room with Naruto following close behind.

"Why didn't you let them know you weren't a girl?" Kakashi pushed the rest of his armor off and took a seat on the bed to rest his tired feet.

"I didn't know if you'd mind for them to know you like guys." Naruto sat next to Kakashi.

"I don't mind either way." Kakashi kissed Naruto's soft, small red lips until the blood rushed to them and dyed them a bright red. "I don't like guys. I like you. Just you." He corrected.

"Are we going swimming today?" Naruto crossed his leg, rested his elbow on it and propped his head on his hand.

"If you want I can teach you today." Kakashi reached for a towel and some clothes. "I need a shower first though. I had to work a double shift today."

"What sense does that make? We're going swimming." Naruto laughed at the little logic in Kakashi's sentence.

"I don't want to swim in the same water as you when I'm so dirty." Kakashi walked to the bathroom with Naruto close behind.

"What if I like you dirty?" Naruto tried to tease, but it backfired.

"Then I'm sure I can think up a way to get dirty with you."

Naruto looked down at his hands before sitting on the tile floor in the bathroom. "Pervert."

I can _after_ my shower that is." Kakashi stepped into the shower with his clothes still on and ignored the pervert comment. "Are you going to stay in here?" He peeked out from behind the glass sliding door and looked over to where Naruto was sitting.

"Would you mind?" Naruto removed his socks.

"No. Just don't run out calling me a pervert." Kakashi grinned.

"Pervert. You are a pervert." Naruto looked up lovingly at Kakashi who threw his dirty clothes, which he had just removed, at Naruto. "I think I liked you better when you were sweet." Naruto pushed the clothes aside and listened to the water start up.

"I was a bit unsure then." Kakashi yelled out above the thundering water. "I'm-- older than you. I've always been with girls, women whatever you want to call females. It was a bit odd for me to look at a cute little blonde boy and want to kiss him. I didn't know how to act so, I was overly kind, but now I'm more comfortable with you." After a brief pause he added. "You have changed too. You were a shy little boy before. Now you are a spoiled brat." Kakashi peeked out of the shower with suds all over his face.

"I'm only seventeen. I can be a brat with you." Naruto stuck out his small pink tongue. "Also, its not like I've had a chance to look around." Naruto took off his shirt. "I do know however that when I think of you its different. A good kind of 'different'." Naruto pulled off his jeans and let them hit the floor. He stood and removed his underwear. "Kakashi, is your shower almost over?"

"No." Kakashi slipped open the door to find a naked Naruto before him. He spewed blood all over the bathroom floor. The pressure made his head smack the back of the tile and his limbs to fly up in an attempt to regain his balance. Naruto turned sideways before Kakashi got a good look.

"Hentai! Stop looking at me!" Naruto wrapped a shirt about his waist.

"You were the one naked!" Kakashi argued back with a goofy smile on his face.

"Fine. I wanna go in there with you." Naruto said reluctantly.

"I don't mind." Kakashi smiled as he reached out to give Naruto support to step into the shower.

"Yeah not that you would, pervert." Naruto took his hand and stepped in with the shirt still covering most of him. "You can't look." Kakashi bit his lip as he waited for the shirt to fall. "Look away." Naruto commanded.

"That's not very fair. You're looking at me." Kakashi thrusted once in Naruto's general direction.

"Am not!" Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

"Then where did that cute blush come from?" Kakashi turned his back on Naruto, but not before pinching his cheek. "Fine I won't look." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Naruto after a bit of silence. A hard slap on his arm made him face the front again. "Sorry."

Naruto moved in front of the water flow and let his hair get drenched. He braided it skillfully and tied it up which left his bottom exposed. Kakashi couldn't help himself. He rubbed his hands onto Naruto's sides and down his hips. Kakashi placed his face on Naruto's shoulder and neck leaving sweet wet kisses down his body.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" The whisper came out with a lot more pleasure in it than originally intended. Naruto felt a poke on his back and he straightened up.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful." Kakashi continued to kiss down Naruto's back. Naruto moaned involuntarily.

"Don't--" Kakashi kneeled on the bathroom floor and let his lips move down to Naruto's rounded cheeks. His hands massaged the sides of Naruto's legs. Naruto held himself against the wall with his arms outstretched as Kakashi moved his tongue to taste him. Naruto couldn't deny Kakashi anymore. He looked down at himself. It was for certain he was ready. Kakashi hadn't dared to touch Naruto's hardening erection. Naruto reached Kakashi's left hand and guided it to the soft blonde hair that grew below his stomach.

----  
**>:)**


	11. Knightly Treats XI

Hello mina-sama! I will now apologize... gomenasai. I know its been a while. Now listen to my excuses. So, I was nauseous for 3 weeks. I was only eating about one meal per day for those three weeks. I went to the doctor and they said they'd pill me up for that. On that same visit I was told I had an infection in my kidneys. So, I got pilled up for that too. After those problems were taken care of I got sick. I had a cold for a couple of days. I was at the hospital the Friday before last. I had some sinusitis deal, so I was pilled up again. For the last 4 days I've been ... well bleeding internally. So, I just got over my sinusitis and yesterday I had to return to the hospital. I was there and they have pilled me up YET AGAIN, to stop the internal bleeding. We don't know why I'm losing so much blood, but the good news is... I finally updated. Sooooo, I def. apologize for the late update, but at least now you know way more than you ever needed to know about my health. Oh yeah and my rib hurts. Near my chest.

warning: shonen ai ...

I do not own Naruto series/manga, but if I did I think I would like to animate this story cause I'm so in love with it. Since I'm at home for a couple of days I think I'll treat you guys to a double update. :) That and I think I owe you all.

**Please Review** do it for the dying author... lol okay fine just do it cause I love it. :)

---

_Naruto couldn't deny Kakashi anymore. He looked down at himself. It was for certain he was ready. Kakashi hadn't dared to touch Naruto's hardening erection. Naruto reached Kakashi's left hand and guided it to the soft blonde hair that grew below his stomach._

"Naruto, I want to see you." Kakashi stopped kissing Naruto's back and stood back up. He would rather stop before they both did something they may later regret.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto covered himself with his small hands as best he could and turned to face Kakashi. "I thought you wanted to." Naruto looked up at Kakashi's uncovered face and noticed a small red blush on his manly face.

"I did.-- I do!" He quickly corrected. "You are so young, I just don't want to rush you into anything." Kakashi was smacking himself internally. Naruto was the one who had stepped into the shower. Naruto was the one who was naked. Naruto was the one tempting him. Why did he care so much?

Naruto sighed. Its not that he felt pressured, but knowing Kakashi was willing to wait made him feel loved and not just desired. "You're sweet," Naruto reached up to hug Kakashi. His wet arms slid up skillfully to the back of Kakashi's neck and pulled him down to Naruto's level. "you old pervert." Naruto let Kakashi's hand wrap around his waist. Kakashi let a chuckle slip out. Their lips met and small shocks traveled down Naruto's body once more. "I love you, you know? Even if you don't believe me." Naruto moved his face back to see Kakashi's reaction.

"Maybe I'm starting to believe you." Kakashi turned Naruto to face away from him. "Lets finish this up and we'll go swimming, okay?"

Naruto reached for a sponge and soap. "Sure." He lathered up the sponge and started washing himself off. Kakashi could only look at Naruto. He washed so delicately and patiently. Aside from being terribly aroused at the sight he felt a warmness come over him. He wanted to see this everyday for the rest of his life. He really wouldn't mind having Naruto move in with him. He loved him, but he'd have to let him go soon. Even as he reminded himself that this wasn't forever, his heart would not obey. In truth, Kakashi was in too deep.

Before Kakashi realized it Naruto was out of the shower and drying himself. "I'm going to your room." Naruto's smile was still present as he turned to open the door. "Hurry up, Kakashi. I'll grant you that request to look at me." Kakashi nodded. Naruto winked and added. "_Completely_."

---Morning Lesson number two---

"Naru-hime! I'm tired of having to wake you up every morning!" Sasuke stood over the bed shaking Naruto gently. "I will begin this lesson with or without you, princess." He knew very well he couldn't do that, but maybe the threat would work.

"Wah! Sasuke-sensei, I'm sore. Let me sleep." Naruto flipped over on his back and pouted noticeably.

"Why would you be sore?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow and took a few steps back to watch Naruto's reaction.

"Umm, 'cause--"

"Because." Corrected Sasuke.

"Because I was doing push-ups yesterday night." Naruto was a horrible liar.

"Right. Well then now that you're awake lets begin with lesson number two." Sasuke uncovered the board which already had all the lessons for the day.

"Cutlery? Seriously sensei?" Naruto stood up only to sit down at his tea table.

"Yes, how else will you eat?"

"With my hands." Naruto smirked and waited for that vain to pop on Sasuke's forehead.

"Not today Naru-hime. We have a lot to get done. Your parents have insisted I cut short the etiquette lessons. In fact our whole schedule has to be changed. As of today we only have 19 days until the ball." Sasuke continued to speak about the party and the schedule while Naruto's mind wandered off to his own thoughts.

_I only have 19 days left with Kakashi. Maybe I can pick him to marry me. What if he's not that serious? _As his thoughts rushed through his head Naruto felt a pain in his chest. Every time he thought of Kakashi not being with him he felt a tug at his heart. Suddenly a rise of nausea caused him to gag.

"Naru-hime! Are you okay?" Sasuke stood up and offered him a glass of water.

Naruto finally snapped out of his trance and took a large gulp of water. "I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"Oh, about the schedule? Its not so bad. I'll make it simple for you to understand and remember." Sasuke stood and headed towards the board. "We have 19 days left of classes. For the next four days we're going to have to practice and learn basic form and proper procedures. That will leave us with 14 days to work. For another 4 days we have to work on dancing. Your parents just informed me you never had formal lessons with Iruka, so that will also be my job. After that we'll have only 10 days. The seamstress needs to see you for a fitting and she will require the entire day. Unfortunately for us that makes our time shorter. You'll get to pick the colors and flowers for the party on that day as well. For the 5 days after that we will have to do dress rehearsals. We will eat every meal together and dance in the afternoons, but you will have to wear a dress similar to the one you will wear at the ball. Its quite large so you must learn to act comfortably in it. That and to get used to the heels. You will get a 2 day break and the last two days must be spent practicing on your own because after that it will be the real thing."

Naruto's face was wide in surprise. His mouth hung open for a couple of seconds more. "That was making it simple, sensei?"

"Yes, actually." Sasuke erased the timeline and began to write the day's objectives.

"Sasuke-sensei, could I marry a knight?" Naruto stared at his dirt filled finger nails. They still had small sand particles in them from the night before.

"I don't see why not. Your parents haven't changed the rules. You can pick anybody." Sasuke finished drawing on the board and removed his ruler from his bag. "Why the question Naru-chan?"

"I was just wondering. I've seen a knight that I like." Naruto's face grew hot.

"Where?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Just outside. I saw him from the window." Naruto whispered. He hoped Sasuke wouldn't see through him.

"They all look the same from up here." Sasuke looked out of said window. "Just tiny specks that shimmer in the sun."

"Not those." Naruto pointed directly across the kingdom. His window was at the perfect height to glance at the moat and castle wall. He could see Kakashi leaning on his chair and occasionally looking down at the people below. "Him, Sasuke-sensei." Kakashi's silver hair moved with the wind and his smile could be seen even from so far away. Even with his mask on Naruto could tell his smile was there. Asuma was there too. More than likely to tease him about the night before.

"He's handsome." Sasuke moved away from the window and took a seat on the bed.

"You think so?" Naruto looked over to his teacher and raised his eyebrow.

"I've seen him around the cafeteria once or twice. He's a sweet guy or so say the people he commands. He's our top knight by the way. Number one in all of Konoha. His name is something weird with a 'k'. I think his name is Karashi." Sasuke had a look on his face as if he were deep in thought.

Naruto burst out laughing as soon as he heard 'karashi'. "Karashi?! As in masutado?" Naruto grabbed at his stomach. His laughter came in waves until tears were at the corners of his big blue eyes.

"I said 'I think'." Defended Sasuke.

"Who would name their kid mustard, Sasuke-sensei?" Naruto looked across to Sasuke.

"A lot of people. You would be surprised. Actually, you know what? I think it was Kitsune, Kichibashi, no something like Yashi, Kuki, hmm Kukiyashi?" By now Sasuke was mumbling to himself. Not knowing really bothered him.

"Its okay, sensei. I'll ask him when I see him." Naruto was in pain from laughing so much. He didn't need anymore fuel for his fire.

"Right. Well there you have our schedule. So, try to get good sleeping habits because this will be intensive." Sasuke stood up and returned to his favorite spot, the front of the room with his ruler.

"Hai!" Naruto leaned back in his chair and stared out to look at Kakashi. He could only imagine what they were talking about.

---

"So, are you going to finally tell me what's going on with the girl?" Asuma lit up another cigarette and leaned on the opposite wall from Kakashi.

"Nothing is going on." Kakashi looked across to the mysterious tower and he could have sworn he saw blonde hair.

"Right. That's why you have pretty little girls showing up at your house, at all hours of the night, if I may add. She is a cute little one. How old is she? Thirteen?" Asuma's teasing grin grew with each question.

"Naru-chan is 17 for your information. I like her." Kakashi sighed. "I love her. A lot. I'm going to lose her Asuma." The mood had suddenly changed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I already told you. She's engaged."

"Then steal her heart and make sure she'll stay with you. I mean if you love her so much it can't be that hard to make her fall for you. You're a handsome grandpa." Asuma smiled kindly towards his friend.

"She's in my mind all day. I want to talk to her and see her. I want to hold her. I've only known her a couple of days and yet she has my everything." Kakashi was thinking more to himself than talking to Asuma.

Asuma whistled. "Sounds like you have it bad. Who is she marrying? Maybe we can help you out."

"I'm not sure. I don't know much about her family." Kakashi stood up and leaned to stare down at the masses. Maybe he'd see him down there. Maybe he'd see Naruto's long blonde hair today.

"Why don't we do a little research then?"

Kakashi sat down on his stool and reluctantly agreed.


	12. Knightly Treats XII

I've been sitting here for about 4 or 5 hours editing. I hope you all like this chapter... I'll take thanks and cheers and boos in form of reviews... I expect a lot of feedback from you mina-sama! . well I had fun writing this (needless to say this is why its rated M)

have fun guys and enjoy it. I'll be relaxing now and waiting for some reviews...don't dissapoint me please.

warning: shonen ai and an attempt at tasteful yaoiness...

I DO NOT own Naruto series/manga but you know I may just do that one day...

Please review. My poor wrists hurt b/c of all the typing.

* * *

_Naruto's smile was still present as he turned to open the door. "Hurry up, Kakashi. I'll grant you that request to look at me." Kakashi nodded. Naruto winked and added. "_Completely."

Naruto slipped out of the bathroom still naked. The door was slightly open and Kakashi could hear his wet footsteps smacking the stone floor as he made his way to Kakashi's room.

Almost instantly Kakashi grabbed the sponge which was previously on Naruto's delicious looking skin and washed as quickly as he could. He knew how fickle Naruto could be, and he wasn't going to lose an opportunity like seeing Naruto naked, in his house, in his room, and on his bed.

Kakashi's mind was running scenarios in his mind while his hands dipped in and out of every crevice in his body at the fastest speed he could muster. The scenarios he imagined were all impossible, but still they aided in rushing his shower.

_Maybe he'll be on the bed._ Kakashi would walk into the room towel drying his loose silver hair and on the bed would be a naked, Naruto still dripping with water and his golden hair would be fanned out around him. His face would be covered in a light blush and his legs would be spread seductively. _No, no he wouldn't do that. Maybe he'll be sitting on the window sill._ Kakashi would walk in to a darkened room. He would turn the light on and find Naruto sitting with his legs crossed and leaning on the small table Kakashi kept by the window. He would have his golden hair over his shoulder and across his chest until it cross his lap and hit the floor. No blushing this time just a seductive smile and a shimmer of lust in his eyes. _Is he capable of lust? No maybe he'll be--_ "Kakashi hurry up!" Naruto's voice pierced through the wall which divided the rooms.

Kakashi rinsed his body and turned off the rushing water which seemed to know the pace that Kakashi's mind was running at and mirrored it completely. He slipped into his loose black pants and left the mess of their dirty clothes on the bathroom floor.

Kakashi knocked cautiously. "I'm coming in." He called. Kakashi pushed open the door and waited for his reward, but he didn't see Naruto anywhere. What he did see was a small lump under his blankets. "Naru-chan." He called playfully. "Come on out and play with Ero-shishi." Naruto pulled the comforter to his shoulders. His golden head popped out and turned to look at Kakashi.

"You call yourself Ero-shishi?" Naruto smiled teasingly at Kakashi.

"Its better than pervert, as you seem to prefer."

"'Ero-shishi' I like it." Naruto raised the blanket and tucked it up to his neck.

"Why are you hiding?" Kakashi walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Naruto. After no answer came he reached for the edge of the blanket.

Naruto looked down at Kakashi's hands which were pulling his covers down slowly. Naruto gripped the blanket tighter underneath and kept it in place. "I know you saw me in there, but at least my hair was in the way and you didn't see all of me." Naruto was trying to be straight forward with Kakashi. He didn't stutter and he didn't blush.

"Oh, do you think I won't like what I see?" Kakashi released his grip on the blanket and brushed Naruto's cheek lightly. "I guarantee I will." He added reassuringly.

"What if you don't?" Naruto's voice was slowly changing with the stubbornness in his mind and the small pout on his face. "Then what?"

"Well, its normal to be nervous or scared." Kakashi looked to see if that changed Naruto's opinion. Naruto only stared back. His pout was still there.

Hesitantly Kakashi continued. "I'm scared. You know, you haven't seen me completely either." Kakashi daringly moved his hand to the blanket and pushed it back exposing one of Naruto's soft and rounded shoulders.

After Naruto didn't protest he continued. "I'm afraid because I know I'm old. I don't know what you would prefer." Kakashi faced the window, but kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe you won't like an aged body like mine." Kakashi coughed away his awkwardness and looked back to face Naruto. Naruto placed his hand over Kakashi's as he spoke.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll like you because I love you." Naruto sat up and exposed his torso to Kakashi. This was something he'd already seen, but to prove he didn't regret it he did it again. He placed his soothing hand on Kakashi's back and rubbed across for reassurance.

"So, if I believe you, would you believe me?" Kakashi winked with a small smile on his face.

"Baka Ero-shishi! Getting me to think that you're actually feeling what--" Kakashi leaned in and stopped his yelling with a kiss. Naruto struggled, but Kakashi continued. Eventually Naruto gave in to the kiss. Kakashi's hands were around Naruto touching his exposed back. Naruto entwined his fingers behind Kakashi's neck to deepen the kiss. They finally broke apart after Naruto calmed down.

"I wasn't lying, Naruto." Kakashi slipped under the blanket with Naruto. Instantly Naruto moved away. Kakashi reached his hands under the blanket.

"No Ero-shishi." Naruto warned as he backed further away. Kakashi slipped off his pants, raised them over his head and threw them to the floor.

"Now we're both in this delicate position. I'll make you a deal." Kakashi waited until both of them were facing the ceiling and their arms touching.

"What's that?"

"We'll pick up the blanket on three and you can look and I'll look." Kakashi was still looking at the ceiling hoping to hear a Naruto agree.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto spoke up. "Okay." Naruto grabbed the end of the blanket with both of his hands.

"One, two, three!" Kakashi raised the blanket and Naruto did the same.

"You're not old, liar." Naruto kept his eyes fixated on the only part of Kakashi he hadn't seen.

"And you aren't so young." Kakashi instinctively moved his hand over to Naruto. His fingers played with his flat stomach which was rippled with noticeable muscles. Kakashi moved his hand further south and stopped at the "V" above Naruto's golden curls.

Almost breathlessly Naruto whispered his command. "Touch."

Kakashi didn't think twice. He ran his fingers through the seemingly coarse hair only to feel soft and smooth curls. He stopped to tease Naruto at the base. Kakashi turned on his side and moved himself closer to Naruto. Naruto gasped when he felt Kakashi's arousal rub noticeably on his leg. Kakashi let his hand surround Naruto.

Naruto moved away and deeper into the bed. "Sorry." Kakashi released Naruto's shaft.

"No, your hand is cold." Naruto sat up and pulled the blanket off of both of them. He seemingly struggled to climb on top of Kakashi. "I've never been played with before." He innocently confessed.

Kakashi could have yelled victoriously into the silent night. He was the luckiest man alive. He had a gorgeous boyfriend sitting completely naked on top of him and virginal in every sense of the word.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Then perhaps there are a couple of things I can show you."

Naruto chuckled and lowered his eyes to his hands.

"I hate how nervous I make myself feel. I worry for nothing it seems. I hate even more the fact that one look from you rushes everything out of my mind." Naruto turned his face to the side and smiled.

"That would mean you trust me." Kakashi sat up slightly and moved his face closer to Naruto. He waited for Naruto to move forward and kiss him.

"I do." Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his lips to touch Kakashi's parted ones. Kakashi swirled his tongue passionately in Naruto's warm mouth. Naruto could only imitate his movements in an effort to keep up. Kakashi's large hands moved down to Naruto's soft cheeks. Kakashi lowered the boy between his legs. He climbed over the small boy while gently putting him down on his back. Kakashi balanced all of his weight on his arms and legs to avoid crushing Naruto. Kakashi moved up and down, rubbing his erection against Naruto's. With each kiss he received a louder moan. Kakashi didn't want to hear muffled sounds anymore. He moved his lips over Naruto's neck and began to kiss randomly until he hit a spot that made Naruto gasp.

"You like it here?" Kakashi sucked and licked at the spot.

"Hah..." Naruto raised his pelvis with every touch. Soon he was doing the thrusting and increasing the friction between them. "What are we doing?" Naruto asked between moans.

"Whatever you want." Kakashi's heartbeat was rising as was the heat in the room. Naruto's hand rushed in between Kakashi's legs and he took hold of Kakashi.

"I want to see you ejaculate." Naruto continued to speak in breathy sentences. His innocence slowly being given away.

Kakashi stopped moving for a second. He wanted to laugh at the cute innocent comment, but knew that if he did it would ruin the moment. "Cum Naruto." He corrected.

"Cum?" Naruto pumped Kakashi slowly from the base to his throbbing shaft.

"Yeah, you want to see me cum. Say it." He pleaded. "Just say it for me." Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his hip and switched over so that now Naruto was straddling his hips.

"I want to see you cum, Shi." Naruto took the turn rather easily and continued to rub Kakashi. "How?"

"Just keep going. Like this." Kakashi wrapped his hand around Naruto's and helped him move. Kakashi rammed their hands down hard until they hit his pubic bone and fast back up to the red head at the tip. Soon Naruto was doing it on his own and Kakashi just laid there looking at the innocent and curious look on Naruto's face. Kakashi was close. "More." His moans were getting louder. "Ah more!" He tried to keep his hips still, but it was almost impossible. "Hah Naruto please." He continued to beg and Naruto continued to please him.

"It hurts, Shi." Naruto closed his eyes in pain, but continued. "Cum for me." That innocent voice and pleading pitch were enough for Kakashi.

"Uh Naruto! Open your eyes. I'm cumming now!" Kakashi bucked his hips deeper into Naruto's small hand. A thick white fluid flowed onto Naruto's hand and over his fingers. Naruto released Kakashi and stared at spilled liquid. Kakashi trembled as the feeling traveled in waves over his body. He let his head fall on the pillows underneath. He took a deep breath and smiled at the curiosity he saw in Naruto's eyes when he lifted his head. Naruto raised his hand to his face and smelled the stuff. Naruto wrinkled his nose and pulled his hand away.

"What do I do with it?" Naruto held out his hand to Kakashi. His big blue eyes were waiting for an answer.

"Well, I suppose you could lick it up and let me watch or I could hand you a tissue." Kakashi was resting his body on his elbows. He reached to a drawer on the small table next to him and waved a tissue at Naruto.

"What's it taste like?" Naruto stared at his hand intently.

"Umm, well, I actually don't know." Kakashi rubbed at his head nervously. He was sitting up with Naruto still on his lap. Kakashi sat up completely and placed hands behind Naruto. He rubbed at Naruto's lower back while he waited for Naruto to make up his mind.

"Its you." Naruto said more to himself than to Kakashi. "Its a part of you." Naruto closed his eyes and licked everything off of his hand and swallowed every last drop. "You taste good." Naruto licked at his hand again. When it was all gone he leaned into Kakashi and rested his head on Kakashi's strong shoulder. Naruto leaned his lips towards Kakashi' neck.

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked and closed his eyes.

"I do. I love you Naruto." Kakashi started kissing the same spot all over again. Naruto sighed at the feeling and allowed Kakashi to touch him again. "Its my turn." Kakashi let Naruto's body lay on the bed. Naruto propped himself up with his elbows and watched as Kakashi rose from the bed, turned off the lights and allowed only the moonlight to expose him. Kakashi crawled onto the bed and he leaned closer on all fours with his face dangerously close to Naruto's inner thighs.

"What does that mean?" Naruto spread his legs as Kakashi's hands instructed him to do.

"It means I'm gonna teach you something good." Kakashi kissed the tip of Naruto's erection. So soon it was dripping a bit of clear liquid.

"Hah-how do you intend to teach me?" Naruto was catching up to the game he spread his legs to allow Kakashi more access. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly when Kakashi's soft lips touched the underside of his penis. "Heh! Kakashi what are you going to do?" Naruto innocently returned his gaze to Kakashi's mismatched eyes.

"This." In one swift motion Kakashi's mouth surrounded Naruto completely.

"Ah!" Naruto thrust his hips into Kakashi's mouth. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi continued his movements up and down along Naruto's member. Feeling Naruto's racing heartbeat in Kakashi's mouth was arousing enough. Kakashi was hard again. He ran his teeth softly against the pounding tip. Kakashi's tongue swirled small circles on the small opening. Naruto wouldn't last long. Already he could feel strong pulses in his mouth. It seemed like his first time to Kakashi's eager mouth. The first time to be in someone's mouth and the first time to cum. Naruto continued his attempts at lunging himself deeper into Kakashi. It became quite obvious it was his first time by his eagerness. His confession wasn't needed Kakashi would have known either way.

Kakashi continued to please Naruto. He couldn't help himself any longer. Kakashi stopped for a second to lick his own finger. He slipped it under Naruto and played with Naruto's small entrance. Naruto moved up away from the prodding finger and into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi took the hint and swallowed Naruto once more. After a long pleasure filled moan escaped Naruto's lips Kakashi sipped his finger into Naruto. He didn't move it, but kept it inside while he continued so suck. Soon Naruto relaxed enough to enjoy Kakashi's warm mouth around him and his large finger inside of him. Kakashi played with Naruto. He dove his finger rhythmically into him. He paced his head's movement with his finger's. With his other hand Kakashi rubbed the skin in between Naruto's legs, which was even softer than he'd imagined.

"Hah, Kakashi I feel something! St-top!" Kakashi sped up and sucked harder as he felt Naruto throbbing erratically in his mouth. "Now!" Naruto yelled out into the darkened room. "I think I'm cuming!" Kakashi instantly felt his mouth warmer. "Kakashi." Naruto whispered out of breath. There was a couple of white drops in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi licked and attempted to suck more out of Naruto.

"I want more." Kakashi crawled over Naruto and laid down next to him. He lifted the blanket over the two and allowed Naruto to catch his breath. "I want more of you Naruto."

"I can't." Naruto turned and hugged Kakashi. "I don't think I can again. I liked it Shi." Naruto was still struggling to breath. His sentences came out choppy and almost incoherent.

"Yeah? Maybe we can do it again sometime." Kakashi closed his eyes and comfortably tried to drift in to sleep.

Naruto broke their silence before Kakashi fell asleep. "I still don't want to get married. Especially not after meeting you."

"Then don't do it." Kakashi answered as if it were that simple.

"I have to. I don't have a choice." Naruto sighed and thought about how badly he wanted to let Kakashi know his secret.

"Do you think we could still see each other after you get married?" Kakashi asked hoping they would still be together. He turned on his side and looked into Naruto's eyes. His bright blue orbs looked sad, an emotion Kakashi never wanted there again.

"No. I know we wouldn't be able to." Naruto released Kakashi and sat up. He climbed over his lover and stood up out of bed. Silently he walked to the door and turned on the lights.

"I'm sorry I even asked. I just don't want you to be anybody else's. Not physically and not emotionally." Kakashi sat up too and ran his hands through his messy hair. "I know we haven't been together very long, but I'd miss you." Kakashi stood and walked. He stopped behind Naruto and wrapped his arms protectively around him. Kakashi took a deep breath of the sweet smell that came from Naruto's hair.

"I'd miss you too." Naruto pulled out of the embrace and headed to the bathroom. "Come on we have to clean up and you still have to take me swimming." Naruto smiled sweetly and ran to the bathroom still naked as the day he was born.

"You know you look pretty cute running away like that." Kakashi smiled. It was amazing how quickly a smile from Naruto could change the mood.

"Shut up Ero-shishi!" Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out before laughing joyously.

"I know a way you can shut me up!" Kakashi laughed and took off running behind Naruto. Kakashi caught Naruto at the door and held him tight. Kakashi's strong arms supported the struggling body. He gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek while he struggled for freedom.

"I love you, Shi." Naruto looked up out of the corner of his eyes to the man that held him tight.

"And I love you, brat." Kakashi smiled and leaned down for another long kiss.


	13. Knightly Treats XIII

Hello, so, "where in the hey have you been?!" you are probably yelling at the screen this very moment. I have an answer. I'll make it short.

I am currently a full time student. For those of you not in college it means that I have four classes. I am also a full time working person. For those of you that don't work that means I work 40 hours a week. To better suit my school needs I work 4 days out of the week. Each day I work 10 hours.

I get out at 4:30 p.m. Two of my classes end at 9:55 p.m. and I work the following days at 5:45 a.m. Needless to say I'm a bit short on time to work on what I love the most which are my stories.

That is my excuse... that and my health is screwing up again. So be kind and **review.** Don't worry guys I'll leave and outline of the way the story was supposed to go if they let me know I have cancer or something along those lines.

now enjoy! and **Review**... those reviews keep me alive. As for those that reviewed last chappy and haven't gotten a response... I'm very sorry, I'll do it after I post this... cuz of the whole time deal... I haven't really had time to look at my inbox...but it makes me happy to see the **Inbox (3)** you know? ... well enjoy and i'm gone

**warning**: shonen ai

I do **not** own Naruto series/manga, but when I do I'll let Kakashi please Naruto by showing his face on screen.

* * *

"So, what are you going to wear, Naruto?" Kakashi loaded his clothes into a large hamper and turned to face his naked Naruto. 

"When?" Naruto folded his pants and placed them together with the rest of his clothes.

"To swim." Kakashi headed towards his room. He'd left his swimming clothes packed since last night's visit and it was still ready and waiting to hit the water.

"Oh, well, the place we're going to we can't wear clothes in the water." Naruto had slipped on his underwear and was sitting on the edge of Kakashi's bed waiting for him to slip on his shirt that matched the red hibiscus flowers on his trunks.

Kakashi turned and wrinkled his forehead in curiosity. "Where are we going?" He stood with his hands on his hips waiting for Naruto to answer.

"I know a place."

---

"No! I am not going in there with you! I will get fired and the king will have me beheaded!" Kakashi turned around on his heels and started heading out of the room Naruto had snuck them into.

"Come on Ero-shishi!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi by his arm and tried to hold him back.

"Okay Naruto do you understand where you want us to swim?" Kakashi stopped and looked back at the immense area of water that was in that stone room.

"Yes. That's why we can't take our dirty clothes in there." Naruto had only come in his pants and was eagerly undoing the button and zipper.

Kakashi groaned and shut his eyes. "Fine, but what if we get caught?" Kakashi removed his flowered shirt and placed it in a bundle near Naruto's clothes.

"We'll run." Naruto smiled and winked. "You know the routine." Naruto stood naked again for the third time this night. "So, teach me Ero-shishi-sensei!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. Every night with Naruto was something new and different. Somehow Naruto managed to show Kakashi a new side of himself every night, but really Kakashi wouldn't have minded if they were all monotonous as long as Naruto was there with him.

"The things you make me do." He looked up at the ceiling and then at Naruto's bright face. "Do you know how deep this is?"

"Yes." Naruto sat on the edge of the stone pool and slowly dipped his toes into the cool, fresh clear water. Kakashi winced as he watched Naruto place his feet in the purified water.

"I can't do this. People drink from there Naruto." Kakashi reread the sign at the entrance of the room.

"Royal Family's Personal Purified Water. No Trespassing. All Intruders Will Be Killed." Kakashi looked back to see Naruto splashing the water and giggling to himself. "That smile is worth life itself." He whispered.

"It doesn't look that deep. I think I can touch the bottom." Naruto grabbed the edge with his hands and jumped his body in the water.

"Can you?" Kakashi walked towards the immense pool and finally dared to sit near it.

"No, but I think I can if I dip my head in." Naruto started to release the edge.

"No! You can't swim. I'll see how deep it is. If its too deep I can't teach you here." Kakashi slipped his feet in and prepared to jump into the deep water Naruto had spoken of. He released the edge and jumped dramatically only to end up in chest deep water. Naruto stood up with a devilish grin on his face. He stuck his tongue out.

"Got you." Naruto's head was comfortably three inches out of water.

"Not funny." Kakashi reached for Naruto and started tickling his sides.

"No! No!" Naruto struggled against Kakashi's hands, but the heavy water made it hard to get away.

"Okay then, lets get started. First of all can you float?" Kakashi stood in a very teacher like manner and waited for Naruto to answer.

"No." Naruto's face turned serious as he listened to instruction. "How do I do that?"

"Do you trust me?" Kakashi got closer to Naruto.

"With my life."

"Good." Kakashi lifted Naruto and placed his body flat on the water's surface. "I'm going to release you, but my hands will be under you." Kakashi released and Naruto's face went into the water too fast causing Naruto to panic and try to stand. Instantly Kakashi lifted his arms and Naruto was above the water once more.

"I don't wanna learn. Nevermind. I'll watch you swim." Naruto looked at Kakashi with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Its okay Naruto. I promise I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." Kakashi placed Naruto back on the water,but this time didn't let him go. "Here just swing your arms like that and I'll hold you up." Kakashi carried Naruto from under the water's surface while Naruto swung his arms and feet. "I'm going to put you a bit lower, but keep doing the same thing. "Good."

"Like this?" Naruto rhythmically swung his legs up and down. He was so deep in the water his feet were no longer splashing.

"Perfect. Can I put you lower now?" Kakashi continued to walk around with Naruto on his arms until he decided Naruto stride was perfect.

"Yes, but don't let go yet." Kakashi did as he was told.

"You are a natural Naruto." Kakashi complimented him occasionally.

Soon enough Naruto was swimming on his own with only the rare need for Kakashi to pull him up. The rest of the night went by quickly. The moon was almost gone completely and someone was bound to be in the room soon for the morning's tea water.

"Hey Naruto I think we should go now." Kakashi was resting on the edge of the pool watching Naruto swim from side to side.

"No! I'm having fun." Naruto swam towards Kakashi's legs and stopped. His face surfaced in between Kakashi's legs and he flashed his blue eyes up at Kakashi suggestively. "Unless you want to go back to your house."

"I think you've swam enough for tonight. You'll be sore tomorrow I guarantee it." Kakashi lifted Naruto out of the water and set him down next to the dry clothes.

"Will not."

"I could bet on it." Kakashi slipped on his clothes and started heading out the still unlocked door.

"What do you want to bet?" Naruto buttoned his pants and slipped out under Kakashi's arm and onto the street.

"If I win and you are sore tomorrow you have to" Kakashi stopped to think about what he would like the next night.

"I have to what?" Naruto looped his arm into Kakashi's as they walked towards his house.

---Morning Lesson number Three---

"Did you get a good sleep last night, Naru-hime?" Sasuke locked the door behind him and started writing on the board.

"Yes." Naruto was already sitting on his tea table and staring out at his Ero-shishi.

"Do you want to meet him?" Sasuke asked silently.

"Yes." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Well, I may know a way to introduce the princess to the top night before the ball."

Naruto's eyes went wide. Kakashi couldn't find out he was the princess. It would ruin everything and he would probably not want to be with Naruto after he'd lied.

"No! That's okay Sasuke-sensei!" Naruto sat up and waited for a response.

"I was just saying I could if you wanted to." Sasuke went back to writing. The room was too quiet. Naruto wasn't talking or arguing this morning. Something was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?" Sasuke put his chalk down when he finished the day's outline and faced Naruto.

"I'm very confused and I don't want to get married." He answered honestly.

"I know." Sasuke sat down on the soft bed and remained quiet until Naruto spoke up again.

"I'm counting the days until my freedom is gone. I'm just sitting here wishing I were somebody else." Naruto crossed his leg and faced the window again. Kakashi could be seen laughing with Asuma and his silver hair moved with the wind.

"Who do you want to be?"

"I want to be a poor peasant boy. I want to be a free person." _I want to be with him._

"Why? If you have everything?" Sasuke remained silent once again as Naruto seemed to search for an answer.

"I have everything, but I have nothing. I have anything I want, but nothing I need. I wish everything were different." Naruto placed his back to the cool stone and looked out at Sasuke.

"Naruto, I shouldn't do this, but I have some money, and Iruka is out sick so if you don't let him know, I'll let you out of here for the whole morning." Sasuke smiled as he noticed Naruto's face light up with joy.

"Really!?" Naruto stood and started pulling clothes out of his closet. "What should I wear?!" Naruto removed his sleeping clothes and slipped on a shirt that clung to his body. Iruka had brought him some loose jeans with a lot of pockets recently after Naruto had complained about wearing women's clothing. Naruto placed them on his hips and relaxed into their loose fit.

"That looks perfect." Sasuke reached into his pocket and handed Naruto some wrinkled bills.

"Thank you. So, how do I get out?"

"I'll walk you out." Sasuke pointed at the breakfast cart which was still in the room.

"How do I get up there?" Naruto pointed out his window and to the bridge.

"You climb the steps that are near the wall." Sasuke pointed at the lower left side of the grey stones and there carved right into the side were steps to get to the top.

"Okay. Thank you." Naruto was now smiling and his eager eyes were a shimmering sky blue. Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Life really isn't fair. Not even to our fair prince."

* * *

For those of you confused about the time line of this I'll explain. The first part of the chappy is the continuation of last chapter, which in turn is what happened the night before "lesson 2". Lesson three is after the night of "lesson 2" which I haven't written yet, but its what happens after Naruto loses the being sore bet with Kakashi. So look foward to that night. In about two chapters the time line will be back to normal.

**Does anyone think this story is too long[let me know by a short review. I love this story, but I wonder are you all tired of it and just want a resolution or do you want me to continue like this and finish it how I intended to?**


	14. Knightly Treats XIV

Hey mina-sama. I'll make it short and sweet. This is the newest chapter and I deeply apologize for the long torturous wait. Iam also sorry for many Mistakes in grammer. Spilling. And tpyos. Lol... sorry I'd been meaning to do that one for a while. So, gomen, neh. As for my excuse for the lateness. I'll just say that I've been sick. Very sick. In fact I don't even know what's wrong with me. Since I first announce my list of illnesses I've been sick. Doctors guess and I take their goofy pills while I also payout hundreds of dollars for their guesses. Lets hope they get it this time. Frankly, I'm tired of bleeding.

Warning: shonen ai

I do not own Naruto series/manga... If I did I think I'd have a good love scene between Neji and Naruto...

* * *

Night of the bet (a.k.a. the night of lesson number two) 

Naruto approached the well known sight that was the silouette of Kakashi's home. He stood outside and felt the cool stone against his back. Naruto took a deep breath to relax himself as he noticed that inside all the lights were on and that the music, which was drifting lightly in the night air, was coming from Kakashi's house. Naruto walked and peeked in through a window and noticed the place was full of people. He didn't recognize any of them except for that man Asuma and the woman from before. Everyone seemed to be having a good time dancing or standing around talking. For such a large crowd they sure seemed like an intimate circle friends.

"Naruto?" Kakashi rested his hand on Naruto's back as he questioned.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi with a very surprised look on his face. "Hey, what's going on in there?" Naruto rested his back on the wall and let himself be kissed.

"Well, you lost the bet." Kakashi moved back about four feet from Naruto.

"Did not. I'm not sore at all!" Naruto bit his bottom lip almost immediately. By the distance he already knew Kakashi's next request.

"Okay then, walk towards me." Kakashi smirked he knew there would be a slight limp in Naruto's steps from all the swimming.

"You said you would have a small gathering to introduce me if I lost, not a full out Bacchanal!" Naruto wobbled his way to Kakashi knowing he'd lost the bet.

Kakashi laughed and lifted Naruto to his height. Instinctively Naruto wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. "It is a small party. Its some people from work, most of my closests friends and their friends and two very special people I want you to meet."

"Who are those?" Naruto looked past Kakashi's face and into the party. The atmosphere was very light and laughter was mingling with the sound of music. It seemed too lively for just a simple party.

"Well, I've only ever been with women. Sorta, I had a boyfriend before. He's very close to me. You see we're friends now. I would like you to meet him. He's really very kind."

Naruto tense at the hearing that Kakashi had a boyfriend before him. Really he should have assumed as much, but quite honestly it had never crossed his mind. That boyfriend was probably a handsome man, and his age too. Maybe one he got along with and shared more interesting conversations with. Possibly one better in bed than him,a questioning, silly, stubborn and spoiled child. Naruto felt jealousy rise in his stomach as harsh acid.

"Don't even consider those thoughts." Kakashi raised Naruto's face and kissed his pout. "I do love you. I really do. Don't be jealous my Naru-hime. He means nothing more than a friend while you mean more to me than my life." Naruto smiled at him and suddenly a trickling of a spring comfort coated his ever jealous insides.

"Now, I haven't officially met the other person, but I hear he works in the castle attending to the princess' every need. He's a very close friend of my ex." Kakashi chuckled to himself. Naruto would probably like to meet those who attended the princess directly. Who wouldn't, right?

Naruto's eyes were wide. He needed to leave. If Sasuke found him here he'd have a fit. If Iruka found him here he'd be mad as well because no one else was supposed to see him.

"Actually I can't. I'd love to, but I can't." Naruto slowly started to droop lower on Kakashi until his feet touched the ground. "I forgot that I need to go home." Naruto started moving away and nervously looking around for a place to hide until the morning shift exchanged places at his guarded room.

"You can't do that to me Naru-chan." Kakashi whined playfully. It was a small case of nerves he bet.

"Come you'll be okay. I really planned this out. All of my friends are in there and everyone is waiting for you. Please don't go." Kakashi reached for Naruto's hand. It was cold and small in his. He pouted playfully at Naruto and hoped he would stay.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said seriously and looked at his feet. What if Iruka found him? What if Sasuke found him? If so many people knew he was "Naru-chan" they were bound to speak at the upcoming ball. Someone was going to remember him, and maybe out him in front of everyone, which would shame his parents. If that were to happen it was guaranteed that Kakashi would be put to death for sleeping with the princess. Afterall, tonight he would introduce him not just as a friend, but as his lover.

"Its okay Naruto." Kakashi continued stubbornly. He smiled once more in an effort to convince Naruto not to stand him up. "Look, I'll be inside and whenever I announce you just come in. That way you don't have to meet anyone at all. I just want you to be in the middle of that living room with me when I call for you. Okay?" Kakashi smiled once more. His smile was nervous and pleading. His small moon like eyes waited for Naruto's answer.

"Okay." Naruto slid to the floor and took a seat under an open window.

"Great, see you inside Naruto." Kakashi was beaming with pride and it showed. He pushed open the door and for a second the music grew loud, but it was quickly silenced as the heavy door shut behind him.

Naruto watched as Kakashi filtered his way through the crowd and came up to a familiar person. Naruto witnessed as Iruka hugged his Ero-shishi and introduced Sasuke-sensei to him. Naruto suddenly felt nauseaus. Should he leave and go back home or should he stay and take the punishment. No, if he stayed Sasuke would probably get mad and get Iruka suspended or fired. 'Fired' Naruto chuckled bitterly. Iruka would be killed. Sasuke wouldn't do that to his friend, but if this leaked out to the kingdom and reached his parent's ears there would be blood for sure. The punishment for letting the princess escape was death. Naruto didn't need anyone to confirm that. It would be death to his Ruka and his Sasuke-sensei. He turned back to look through the window and watched Kakashi smile and shake people's hands joyously. Naruto's heart suddenly hurt. If he left Kakashi would be hearbroken. He really did seem like he wanted Naruto to be there. What could be so important? If he didn't leave he was sure Kakashi would be arrested and tortured, if not killed, when his parents found out about him. In the end it would be 'when' and not 'if'. The party was too full. Even with Kakashi's high place in the kingdom, he would be killed.

_Killed. Murdered. Dead. Deceased. Gone._

All in all Naruto could probably mend Kakashi's broken heart, but he wouldn't be able to revive the three most important people in his life. Naruto silently stood up. He clenched his eyes and let the tears detach from his beautiful long lashes. He turned once more and peered through the window. Kakashi was walking around 'clinking' a glass of champagne or some bubbly substance and making his way to the center of the room. The crowd became silent. Naruto was gone.

---Inside---

Kakashi stood nervously in the center of the room waiting to get everyone's attention. A couple of 'woos' and 'go Kakashi' got him to smile and made his stomach settle just for a bit, that is until he realized everyone's eyes were now on him.

He cleared his throat and stuttered. "S-so, hi, thanks for being h-here." He chuckled. "I actually didn't just invite you to meet my significant other, my lover, my soulmate, as I like to think and call them. I also invited you all to witness me as I make a fool out of myself in front of my said lover." Kakashi smiled and laughed awkwardly. "I really love this person." He cleared his throat. "I hope you all get to love him too." Small murmers and whispers traveled around the room at the word 'him'. "I want to love this person forever. I know it hasn't been too long, but it seems like I've waited long enough to meet them. I want to live for this person." His speech eased as he spoke the truth. "I want to make them happy and see them smile. I want to--" He hesitated and placed his right hand in his pant's pocket. "I want to marry this person." Kakashi smiled again and painfully swallowed his nerves. "Don't let them know though. They're not here yet. I want to be the one to say it. So, no congratulations, okay?" Once again Kakashi chuckled and mumbled to himself the lines he'd been writing all day. After taking a deep breath he looked in Asuma's direction. He'd already been told that Naruto would be sitting outside. "So, I guess this is it. Asuma please open the door and get Chibi-chan in here." Kakashi's hand fingered the ring in his pocket as he waited for Naruto to make his entrance.

Asuma opened the door and let the cool night air flow in. He peered left and right. He turned in time to see the sad expression pass over Kakashi's face. Kakashi smiled at the crowd and then at Asuma who sadly and silently shook his head. Kakashi stood still smiling in the center of his living room until the very last person left his home. He stood there without tears in his eyes. He waited with that ring in his pocket. He waited. He waited for his love to come through that door, but Naruto never came.

_Kakashi, you old fool._

* * *

sings cuz I'm a heartbreaker! Heartbreaker... ... gomen I do feel sorry for Kakashi... 


	15. Knightly Treats XV

nervously Mina-sama... hello. Okay so I've been alive. I have news I suppose. The doctors finally gave up on me. Lit. said "I dunno what to do with you anymore." so that's that. School sucks and work is there...went to an anime con...its was okay. So now here is the update and please please please don't kill me! please review! Also I'd like to ask you all to check out my story **Dead Or Alive**. Its a KakashixIruka story. Very intersting [or so i'm told. Now enjoy and remember i do not own Naruto series nor manga. I'd like to say this has shonen ai and stuff. Ja now** please review** !

* * *

Sasuke pushed the only slightly heavier cart and led it to the service exit, but not before locking the 'princess' in her room. It was hard to slide the cart down the stairs without dropping Naruto, but he managed it. Eventually they were on the ground floor and Naruto could see the daylight through the table sheet.

"Okay. Please don't take long. I'll be back with dinner at 9. I'll meet you right in there." Sasuke pointed at the small space before the stairway and after the thick wooden door. "I'll take you back in the same way."

"Thank you Sasuke-sensei! I really want to see him." Naruto smiled and nervously let all the thoughts from last night filter into his head.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see somebody as beautiful as you. Plus he's single again." Sasuke winked invitingly at Naruto before turning away into the main castle.

_Single. He must think I dumped him._

Naruto ran his fingers through his loose hair as he walked towards the gray stone wall which seemed so far away. He passed the market stalls and wondered where all of those vegetables came from. He reached another stall with pewter items. There he found a small knight and a tiny princess. Instantly he bought them. Sasuke had given him perhaps too much money to spend. Naruto placed the pieces in his pocket and soon found the stairs he needed to climb.

At the top he could see everything. He could see the outside of the castle walls. It was immense, green and beautiful. The market from there seemed like nothing. He saw his own room from there and he could clearly make out the bed.

_How is it that he hasn't seen me?_

Naruto walked towards Kakashi who was still a couple of hundred feet off. Naruto's quick walk turned into a full sprint. He wanted to tell Kakashi everything. The whole truth and ask him to marry him. It would be awkward, but he wanted to do that. If he had to marry anyone it would be him.

"Kakashi!" Naruto finally came to where Kakashi was with Asuma. Asuma made a pained face and looked to see Kakashi's reaction.

"Naruto." Kakashi stood up in his shining armor and caught Naruto's speeding body before it slammed into Asuma. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi released Naruto and leaned out of the kiss he was so used to giving. Naruto's small and slightly puckered lips moved away as well he opened his eyes completely and felt tears rise into his eyes.

"Asuma could you give us a moment." Kakashi turned to look at his friend.

"Don't get hurt." Asuma walked away towards the stairs Naruto had climbed only moments ago.

"Hey Naruto what brings you here." Kakashi took a seat on his stool and refused to look at Naruto.

"I wanted to see you." Naruto stood closer to Kakashi. He placed his arm around Kakashi's back.

"Don't. Please." Kakashi shrugged the small hand off of himself. "Why did you want to see me? I think you made everything perfectly clear last night. I only wish you had been a bit more honest with me. I don't like lies." Kakashi stood up and faced to the outside of the kingdom.

Naruto sighed and took a seat on Kakashi's chair. "You want honesty?"

"Yes. That's all I've ever wanted. I thought we were both being honest. I really do love you Naruto, but I'm not an idiot. I won't let you hurt me." Kakashi turned back to look at Naruto and leaned against the low wall's edge.

"I never meant to hurt you." Naruto closed his eyes and let his tears fall freely.

"Hey now, come on don't cry." Kakashi lifted Naruto's face and wiped a tear away with his tough leather gloves. "I'm the heartbroken one. You have no need to cry." He cooed.

Naruto took deep breaths until he could speak again. "I'll be honest with you, but can we please go to your house? I have a lot to say."

"Sure. I'll get Asuma to cover for me."

Naruto smiled and held out his hand hoping it would be held. Kakashi smiled and shook his head. Reluctantly his arm moved out of its own will and held onto Naruto's extended hand.

"Lets go." Kakashi walked down the stairs with Naruto close behind. They turned a corner and found Asuma smoking and chatting with a random villager. "Hey Asuma I have something I need to do. Cover for me please." Kakashi walked away without waiting for an answer.

"Kakashi remember what we talked about!" Asuma yelled out into the alley they'd taken.

Asuma slowly trudged up the stairs and was glad that for once he'd get to sit on that chair.

---

Kakashi closed and locked the door behind him. He removed his armor and heavy leather under armor. "What did you need to say to me?" Naruto looked around the house. Bottles and cups were still everywhere. It was evident a party had taken place. Naruto started picking up the trash and placing it in plastic bags.

After a couple of minutes Kakashi left to his room and changed into his house clothes. He watched as Naruto picked up the last of the champagne glasses. Naruto was wearing different pants. Kakashi chuckled at the sight of the cargo pants riding up and down Naruto's back every time he picked up a new piece of litter.

"Naruto." Kakashi decided to quite stalling. It wasn't that he didn't have time, but having Naruto so close for any longer would be dangerous. He loved him and would forgive him if he didn't leave soon.

"Sorry." Naruto walked to Kakashi and pushed him into the bedroom. "I'm sorry Ero-shishi." Naruto's face was sad and honest.

"Don't apologize. Just tell me why you left." Kakashi took a seat on his bed. "I deserve to know at least that."

"Of course." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes tightly. "The truth of it all is that I'm not who you think I am." Naruto stared out the window and noticed Iruka walking towards the house. Kakashi followed his gaze.

"That's Umino Iruka he was my ex. I guess he forgot something. Come you can meet him he works with the princess too." Kakashi stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait Shishi!" Naruto caught Kakashi's arm and worried eyes stared at Kakashi's pair. "Don't let him know I'm here. Please." He pleaded.

"Why?" Kakashi reached to open the door.

"I'm not here." Naruto ran into Kakashi's room and hid under the bunched up blankets.

Kakashi finally pulled opened the door after the third knock. "Hey Iruka. What brings you around?"

"Nothing. I called in sick. I wanted to see you." Iruka put his hand on Kakashi's chest and pushed him back to allow himself in.

"Oh, well I was about to leave." Kakashi lied.

"Really? I heard from Asuma you were headed home." Iruka pushed Kakashi back until he was against the door of his room.

"Well, I'm going back now." Kakashi attempted to get out of the cornered position he was in.

"Just give me a couple of minutes. I was hoping to cheer you up." Iruka reached behind Kakashi and twisted the doorknob which made Kakashi stumble backwards into his room.

"I'm fine really." Kakashi looked around and noticed the irregular lump under the blankets.

"How can you be fine after being dumped on the night you were going to propose." Iruka attempted to kiss Kakashi, but said man turned his face away. He heard Naruto's sharp intake at the words Iruka had just said.

"Believe me, I wasn't dumped. I'm doing fine. Plus, you and me are just friends. I love him too much to take you up on your offer." Kakashi pushed Iruka away and led him to the door in silence.

"Fine. Good luck." Iruka turned and left back towards the castle. Maybe Naruto could cheer him up.

Kakashi shut the door and locked it again. He went to his kitchen. "He's gone." He yelled to Naruto. Kakashi searched the drawers and found what he'd been looking for. A small box which contained months of his hard work.

"Thank you for not exposing me." Naruto sat on the bed and waited for Kakashi to return.

"Why would Iruka care?" Kakashi took a seat next to Naruto. "I suppose you heard everything."

Naruto only nodded. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to Kakashi who was fiddling with something in his pocket.

"This was for you, had you said 'yes' last night." Kakashi brought out a ring and handed it to Naruto along with the matching box.

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked at the large pure white rock on the thing white gold band. It was amazing. "Let me explain." He handed the ring back to Kakashi.

"You said you loved me. Is that still true?" Naruto stood now and faced Kakashi.

"Yes."

"You would love me no matter what?"

"Of course. I love you even now. My mind somehow has managed to pull all the pieces of my heart together just so that I may continue to love you." Kakashi's eyes were tearing up.

"Okay. I love you too. I want to marry you. I want you to be the one to have all and everything of me." Naruto looked at Kakashi straight in the eyes.

"Then why did you leave last night?"

"I was trying to protect the three most important people in my life. You being the most important." Naruto shifted under Kakashi's intense stare.

"Protect me from what?"

"From death. I didn't want you to be put to death. That's why I left."

"And why would I be killed if you showed up at the party?"

"Because I broke the rules."

"What rules? Naruto, what are you trying to say?"

"Well, Kakashi, I'm the princess." Naruto looked to Kakashi reaction. Would he accept him or turn him in as was his duty in such a high position?

"The princess?" Kakashi's mouth dropped open for a second. He looked at his ring and then back to Naruto.

"That's why I had to go. I didn't want to be seen. I didn't want to get caught. I've been sneaking out to see you." Naruto walked closer to Kakashi.

"Why? Why me?"

"Because I love you. I already said that." Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. "Please forgive me and I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

"Done." Kakashi leaned in and kissed Naruto's lips. How he had missed those soft red lips on his. He slipped his tongue carefully into Naruto's mouth and took him onto his lap. Kakashi let his hand hold onto Naruto's hip and slid him onto the bed. Kakashi climbed over him and kissed down to his neck.

"You're easy to convince." Naruto gasped as Kakashi bit down.

"No, I'm really not. I'm just so madly in love I'm not thinking straight." Kakashi pushed Naruto shirt off over his head. His lips sucked diligently down Naruto's chest.

"Of course not thinking straight! We're gay." Naruto giggled at his joke and let Kakashi pull off his pants.


	16. Knightly Treats XVI

Hello... I'm still alive. Sorry about not updating this story! Anyways it is on hold right now, meaning I won't be updating weekly (obviously). I will be posting new chapters sometimes as I write them. Once I'm done with Chibi Jutsu this story will become my priority! (That's if I don't finish it before CJ) Here is a really short chapter, but I hope it moves the plot along for you.

ja  
LS

**warning:** shonen ai

New kakaxnaru called "I Lose My Courage" for those of you who want more kakanaru :)

**I do not own Naruto series/manga** if I did I wouldn't need a job and I could have finished this a LOOONG time ago.

* * *

"You still taste great." Naruto lifted his head and waited for Kakashi to catch his breath.

"And you are a wonderful student." Kakashi sat up and reached for the discarded box. "So, Naru-chan will you marry me? I mean if you love me enough to lie about being a princess then I'm sure I can forgive you leaving." Kakashi smiled sweetly at Naruto. "In fact I already have."

"You think I'm lying?" Naruto started dressing quickly without moving his stare away from Kakashi's goofy smile.

"Naruto it's okay. I mean I don't care about the party. We can have another one and then--"

"I'm not lying!" Naruto stood still and waited for Kakashi to keep talking.

"Look we have to come clean right?" Kakashi reached for Naruto's hand. "You don't have to be embarrased."

Naruto pulled his hand out of Kakashi's. "I can't believe you." Naruto turned towards the door and started rushing out. "You would really think that of me? I was trying to save you!"

"Relax Naru-chan, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Kakashi followed Naruto to the entrance where Naruto was struggling with his shoes.

"My life is nothing? My honesty is nothing?" Naruto had never dressed so fast.

"Please just calm down. We can go out later and you'll get over it." Kakashi smiled at Naruto and hoped that look meant he agreed.

Naruto smiled sadly. "You'll see, I'm no liar. Soon, you'll realize it." Naruto started walking away towards the caslte. He had only a few minutes to kill until Sasuke would be waiting for him with dinner.

"Naruto! Naru-chan!" For the second time in the week Kakashi was left with his ring warm in his pocket and his mind full of dreams.


	17. Knightly Treats XVII

Oh jeez oops wrong story! Just kidding... here's the new chapter. I'll only have two more to post I'm sure. So, this is really nearing and end! When it does though, I'm editing everything and really want to expand some of the chapters and of course I would love to finish all of my stories and really edit everything I have up here. Anywhoo, enjoy.

**This new chapter has been posted for a reviewer in particular. They know who they are.**

Please Review.

* * *

"He thinks he can just call me a liar. Fine, I'll prepare and show him who is wrong. I'll take that proposal at the ball!" Naruto paced up and down the side entrance to his tower. He was fuming, seething and for once in his life he couldn't wait to get inside of his prison and cage. The dust that he'd lifted had settled neatly by the time he'd stopped thinking the many things he'd learn and how his new image would present itself to Kakashi. He'd be polite, a great dance, beautiful and he'd certainly make Kakashi suffer a little bit before picking him to dance or asking him to marry.

Naruto wasn't going to make it easy. He wanted to rub in the fact that he didn't lie if he could help it. He was going to parade himself around enough so that Kakashi and his smug little smoking friend knew who he really was. Naruto had never spent so much time fantasizing in all his years alive. He never even realized that Sasuke actually waited for him to finish his mumbling before asking him to step onto the car that would carry him to his room and cage.

If it weren't because he had a schedule pinned up courtesy of Sasuke, Naruto could have sworn the days were flying by a bit too fast. His lessons seemed shorter and shorted just like the days. Although he was up on time and eventually up before Iruka entered the room, Sasuke didn't seem too pleased with him. Being around Naruto was no longer a joy. Naruto had become silent and took his learning a bit too seriously. It worried Sasuke. He certainly knew the importance of the day they were preparing for, but if the cost of a well behaved Naruto was the death of that sparkle in his eyes then it wasn't worth it. Sasuke spent the days going over what he could have said to place a heavy burden on Naruto. He'd always insisted on him being more serious, but now that he got his wish he would have done anything to return the hardheaded, prank-pulling happy blonde kid, even if he did slurp on his ramen.

Naruto proved to be a good student and that with a little hair brushing he could certainly look more lady like. He spent most of the last official training day with mages who seemed to know what they were doing. They explained things that he'd never asked and of course let him know to what extent the potions would help. He'd have to administer them himself every month unless he wanted to be caught by his new spouse. Naruto didn't pay too much attention. He wouldn't need it with Kakashi. He wouldn't need to hide who he really was after Naruto rubbed in his face the fact that he was no liar.

For the first time since he'd heard what was to be of his life Naruto was happy. He was excited and looking forward to the ball. His heart soared at the ideas in his head. Naruto spent the rest of the night dancing with his invisible partner. The elegant waltz that played through his mind sped up his movements and his small feet could now keep up to the beat. Naruto swirled and his long hair moved along with him. It flowed behind with the longer steps and around him when Naruto decided to spin. Naruto finally stopped when he absolutely had to because his feet said no more. Naruto grinned before he threw himself backwards onto his bed. He made a quick bed angel and then buried his excited scream by deafening the pillow.

Everyone deserves a birthday surprise.

Naruto woke up and as he had been promised his last day was for him alone. He didn't dress that morning. He ate his ramen as sloppily as he could remember eating it and he slurped loudly to the amusement of Iruka. Naruto took to the dancing hall and skipped around, jumped and pranced in a very unlady like manner. Instead of preparing he spent the day having fun on his own and breaking every rule he had to follow in the training period.

Eventually Iruka and Sasuke let him know that his parents needed to speak to him. His dad, Jiraiya, would be coming himself to see him. Naruto was curious. He wondered what his father looked like. He was eager to know. He wondered if his hair was golden like his own. If he was kind and soft spoken unlike his mother, with whom he'd met before. Naruto felt a pressure near his heart and he wondered if he wasn't having a heart attack. Naruto let Iruka dress him and brush back his hair so that he'd appear more masculine. Iruka insisted that his father would love to see him as a proper lady, but Naruto wanted his father to see him for who he really was. Naruto sat at his small table near the window and absently wondered if Kakashi had waited for him or moved on so soon. He wasn't too long in his musings when Iruka came back in the room and before Naruto could speak a tall male dressed royally enough to be his father entered right behind Iruka.

He wasn't exactly what Naruto had pictured. His hair was long and white. His face streaked with some sort of make up or so it appeared. Naruto stood and walked towards him. He wasn't sure if he should touch the man or not. He decided a small bow would suffice. The man smiled kindly at him and then grinned.

"So, you are her then?" He asked as if they regularly kept girls locked up in towers.

"I am _him."_ Naruto answered before Iruka could open his mouth.

"Indeed. I have some news. I have prepared your choice for the ball."

"My c-choice?!" Naruto wrinkled his forehead perhaps he had misunderstood.

"Yes. You are to pick the prince of Suna. He will be here. I'll introduce you both and I expect you to make him your choice." The king walked around the room and examined the small pewter knight and princess that were on the dresser. He idly lifted one and then spun around to look at his son.

"But I thought that I-"

"Got to make a choice?" The king smiled kindly at Naruto once more then set the knight down on again. "We shouldn't waste an opportunity like this one on mere emotions and whims. I have set up a new treaty with the king and what better way to keep us at peace than to unite ourselves not only on paper, but in blood? You will do as I say and that is final." The king walked towards the door and then stopped to look at Naruto once more. "You will make a beautiful bride." With that he left Iruka and Naruto alone in a room that no longer seemed as bright.

--

--

--

Please Review and check out my new stories: Kakashi's Bad Day and Teaching Sasuke, which is part of my new "Teaching" series.


	18. Knightly Treats XVIII

Welcome back... this is Lovely Spell no duh... umm we're nearing the end. If you read my other stories **check out my profile** for updates. I will be taking a break to do some stuff if you'd like to know more check the profile.

warning: none

**I **still **don't own Naruto series/manga**. The day I do own it I'll make sure to have that Naruto and Sai scene at the onsen made longer and more detailed.

**There is a new poll up please vote!  
I'm also taking beta requests** for more info check out my beta profile.

* * *

Naruto had never been to a royal event, but he had dreamed of many and this one didn't fall short even to his wildest dream. From where he stood behind a thick velvet curtain he could see the hall lit with many large crystal chandeliers, which hung off of golden chains. The ceiling, which painters had been working on for the past weeks, was finally completed. It showed the story of the princess in full detail. The first panel held her noble birth and many after told of her imprisonment. It showed pictures of love and comfort. Lavish gifts to share with family were painted in each important step of Naruto's life. Naruto tried not to scoff at the ridiculous made up story. His life hadn't been that grand at all. The last panel was left empty except for the princess standing in a white gown. The future was the only option left and they had made the space for her prince.

Naruto sighed. He had to find Kakashi first so that he could explain. He'd have to tell him about the arrangement and what the king had commanded of him. Maybe they could still meet. Naruto hoped they could meet after it all was over, but he knew it was hopeless. There would be no reason for the top knight from Konoha to arrive at the kingdom of Suna to see the princess. Naruto continued to explore from behind the curtain. He saw the colors he had picked were woven into the napkins and that most of the flowers were already in their places. Only a few more minutes before the hall would be opened up for everyone to attend the royal ball. Naruto would then have to dance with everyone who asked and he'd have to make small talk with even the most humble guest.

"Naru, come I've been looking for you everywhere." Iruka took Naruto by the hand and pulled him back into the small room which was closest to the hall. The workers had been forced to take longer routes to the hall because the back was to be kept empty for the princess to prepare. "We're ready for you now." Iruka opened the door and let Naruto walk in. The room was brightly lit. His dress was set up in the back and make up was sitting on the beautiful white wood dresser. There was a young girl, older than Naruto, standing while pulling out more make up vials. As soon as the young girl spotted Naruto she pieced everything together and dropped into a low bow.

"Hime-sama--" She kept her head bowed and stayed in a curtsy.

"Hi," Naruto took a seat on the dresser's small bench. "you don't have to stay like that." He whispered.

"Thank you." She took a seat that was lower than Naruto's bench and continued emptying her small leather case.

"Ruki I'm thirsty." Naruto turned back to look at Iruka and grinned.

"You can drink something at the party." Iruka reached for a brush and started working oil into Naruto's hair.

"Mean." Naruto's pout made the young maiden relax and smile. "He's always like that with me." Naruto mumbled.

"Enough, enough let her do your make up already." Iruka kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"I-it might be hard to hide the red around here." The girl cleared her throat and pointed to the area around Naruto's still puffy eyes. He'd cried for a very long time after his father had left.

"Can you do it?" Iruka asked nervously.

"Yes, but I'll need to use more make up than Uchiha-san had told me I could use."

"Then do so."

Naruto watched her work. She was very good at what she did. By the end of the first ten minutes he couldn't even tell that he had been up half the night in tears. When the girl finished she excused herself and left the room with her supplies as she had been instructed. Naruto was helped by Iruka to change into his under clothes. He was sitting again when the stylist knocked. Just like the previous girl the stylist stayed in a deep bow until Naruto let her up. She worked quick and without pulling Naruto's hair. Soon he had what looked like hundreds of curls at the top of his head seemingly emptying out of the top of his crown. The crown itself had belonged to his mother or so Iruka had said. It was white gold with diamonds. The light colors stood out against Naruto's striking blonde hair. Already he looked like a woman, more so than usual. Naruto touched at his jaw bone. It was smooth as silk and his hands which had never known the hard life of labor were still soft as the day he'd been born.

"Are you ready Naru?" Iruka was already heading towards the heavy dress that Naruto would have to wear for the rest of the evening.

"No. Let's go to the room and eat ramen!" Naruto was already walking towards the door when Iruka pulled him back by the hand.

"I don't think so. Come on, aren't you excited?!" Iruka was smiling and obviously happier and more excited than Naruto.

"No. I'm not. I didn't want to be told who to choose." Naruto dragged his feet on the carpeted floor until he reached the platform where he would be dressed.

"Did you already have someone in mind?" Iruka very carefully dressed Naruto so as to not smear the make up on the dress or ruin Naruto's perfect hair do.

"Sorta, but I don't want to talk about it." Naruto remembered that Kakashi had known Iruka and didn't want the last time he would get so spend with his Ruka to be soured by a memory.

Iruka didn't bother with a reply. He used his mouth to help his hands pull at the stings and laces on the dress until Naruto was nice and fitted into an hourglass shape. Naruto looked beautiful. Iruka took a step back to admire the evening's work. "Don't move." Iruka brought a rolling mirror so that Naruto could also admire himself.

The wide dress was a cream ivory color. It was hand made and looked more like artwork than a dress. The sleeves were long and covered in lace. They ended in at a point. Iruka had said that a poet's sleeve was modern. Naruto had simply agreed when he realized it was what Iruka wanted. The front of the dress opened up to show a golden silk in the same circular style of the entire dress. Naruto's shoulders could be seen. The dress only covered him well from the collar bone down. Naruto looked at himself and idly touched his bare neck. It was no longer marked by Kakashi. It seemed empty. He couldn't believe this was it. These were the last few minutes of his freedom. If only he could run away and search for Kakashi. He shook his head it was impossible.

"One more thing Naruto-kun." Iruka smiled tearfully. In his hand he had a velvet box, which held the jewels for the night. After that Naruto would be pushed out into the ball to be gawked at. After the jewels, the icing on the cake, were placed on him it would be done. Those precious gems embedded in silver and gold would be his chains of cold steel. His freedom was gone. Naruto shivered when the heavy necklace touched his skin. This was it. I was time to meet the kingdom, and the prince of Suna.

"Iruka, I'm scared."

**-- -- -- --**

The winner for the last poll is ANBU!NaruxANBU!Shika by a very convincing 44 o.o ... for now that story is called "I Saw the Sun." I hope everyone who voted will take a look at the first chapter, which is coming soon.


	19. Knightly Treats XIX

Oh gosh. This is a long one boys and girls. **Over 3,000 words as promised**. I still didn't quite get it all in though! Anyways since I said I'd post it today I did. I didn't quite finish the chapter. I would have needed at least another 2,000 words to do so. It is late and I am tired!

Thanks to you for pushing me. I really did edit this and make it my best. Sorry for mistakes I'm half asleep and all my betas abandoned me for the season. That includes you, lover, I was looking for you on messenger but you were gone.

**warnings: you should know them by now**

**I do not own Naruto series/manga**, but whenever I do get my hands on it... I'll make some nice saixnaru moments... more of them that is.

There is still more to come. This is not the last chapter yet. Hope you enjoy the _length._

_

* * *

__"One more thing Naruto-kun." Iruka smiled tearfully. In his hand he had a velvet box, which held the jewels for the night. After that Naruto would be pushed out into the ball to be gawked at. After the jewels, the icing on the cake, were placed on him it would be done. Those precious gems embedded in silver and gold would be his chains of cold steel. His freedom was gone. Naruto shivered when the heavy necklace touched his skin. This was it. I was time to meet the kingdom, and the prince of Suna._

_"Iruka, I'm scared."_

It was done and there wasn't a thing Iruka could do to delay it. He'd tried slowing the seamstress down. He'd even misplaced the jewels for a while, but in the end the couple of minutes he was able to get for Naruto were nothing. Iruka was letting go of his baby. At least the closest he would get to one.

He'd grown up taking care of Naruto. He'd grown up with a child yelling his name every morning and with complaints that never ceased because of the early sun. How can one person be expected let go forever, when it broke his heart just to look at Naruto's lashes glimmering as the tears hung desperately to live.

"Ruki?" Naruto watched as Iruka looked at him from head to toe, taking in the transformation. Iruka sighed and finally gave in. He leaned towards Naruto and hugged him like he'd never let him go. Naruto was careful not to lean his head on Iruka's shoulders even though he wanted to do so desperately.

"Whatever happens today, Naruto, know you'll always have me. I may not have money or a castle for you, but I can take care of you. If you figure out its too much to bear please come back to me. Come to my house and we'll go away." Iruka slipped a small folded paper into Naruto's small hand. He held that hand tight and didn't end the embrace even though he was afraid to tear stain the beautiful multi-million ryo gown, but even as he thought of not doing so, his tears fell. One by one marking a spot on the powder white shoulder that was shaking with the silent tears coming from Naruto.

The words wouldn't come. The pain in Naruto's throat and the feeling in his stomach didn't let him talk. He knew that Iruka meant every word. Naruto carefully blinked his eyes. His eyes stung, but he knew better than to rub the tears away. He pulled back from the most love filled hug he'd ever received and nodded as gently as he could. He took a deep breath and pushed many of his feelings away. He'd need to look happy and composed in front of the many guests. Even if he wasn't he'd have to act his part as a happy princess.

Iruka tried to smile. "You really do look beautiful, Naruto." Naruto's lips smiled as he resisted to grin at the compliment. Iruka's doe brown eyes caught Naruto's sparkling blue. They watched each other for what seemed like a small eternity. Every feature was recorded, every tear, noticed, and every breath, treasured. They could have stayed in comfortable silence for much longer, but fate would not have it be. Their brief staring was ended with a harsh knock on the door. A deep male's voice called into the room.

"We're ready for the princess." Iruka turned back from the door to look at Naruto. He took each of the small hands into his and placed a kiss at the top.

"Let's go, Naruto."

--

It had been allowed for the waiters and general workers to use the shortcut now that the princess was fit to be seen by all. Even though it was a short walk to the spot behind the curtain from which he would emerge, Naruto saw tens of people along the way. Even without ever having seen the princess everyone seem to know exactly who he was. It usually took a second glance for them to realize who the person walking by them was. It was most noticeable when their smiles dropped, the conversation stopped and they bowed and curtseyed lower than Naruto had ever seen done in any book. Hushed whispering of "Princess" and other formal greetings filled the trail.

He suddenly wanted to know the people. He wanted to hear their stories and maybe someday rule for their greater good. Such were the small children, so young, already working that made Naruto think of his future. Of his future away from this home, from his people and from a life he could have had. Even with all these thoughts running amok Naruto could only nod curtly and continue on his way.

"Princess," Iruka started, but was cut short by a look Naruto sent his way. "Naru-chan," That earned him a smile. "you must listen carefully. When your father,"

"The king." Interrupted Naruto's irritated voice.

"Yes, when the king announces you, there will be--"

"Ruki I know. I know. We've been over this a million times. When he says my name a horn will sound and the curtain will pull--"

Iruka had only enough time to jump to the side and avoid being seen. Naruto was still in mid sentence thus facing sideways and holding his mouth open. Quickly that gapping hole turned into a radiant smile and he began his way down the grand staircase. There was clapping all around the room. Chairs were pushed back as more began to stand. The look on his mother's face was amazing. She seemed proud. More than anything Naruto wanted to run towards her and give her a hug. He wanted to say hello and catch up on all the years missed. In her face he saw love. The same love Iruka had shown to him. He saw a person who could love him and possibly save him from the forced marriage with the Suna prince, but Naruto resisted. His father's word was set in stone. His command had been clear and it was doubtful that even the queen's words could make a difference. Naruto instead smiled his best while his mother acknowledged him.

At the bottom of the stairs King Jiraiya and Queen Tsunade were waiting to escort him to his seat. Naruto took quick notice that not everyone had been let in for the official dinner. Only the royal families and high ranking officials were given seats at the main table, which stretched through the center of the hall. His father had a large chair which was more of a throne than a dinner chair. His mother was sitting in the same style of seat, but with a more feminine look and much smaller. Naruto's chair was just as elegant as his mother's, but more ornate in the fact that the wood had been carved to resemble growing ivy ascending towards the ceiling.

It was all so much. The walk was incredibly slow and everyone's eyes were on him. His father led the procession and he was afraid to slip on the shiny marble floors. Naruto could have sworn they werent that smooth when he practiced his dancing. Naruto nodded gracefully as he passed the many guests. He finally reached his seat and still the room was without a sound since the clapping had stopped. Naruto was unsure if he should say some words or if it were alright for the hall to be so silent. He should probably give thanks and make up a random speech. The phrasing of words had never been a strong point for Naruto. He'd just have to wing it. Just when Naruto was about to speak the king took a seat and the rest of the guests did the same. Seemed like that was the cue everyone had been waiting for. No need for a speech just a need for the king to take a seat. Naruto smiled at some people seated next to him and across and under their careful scrutiny hoped he remembered what all the spoons and tiny forks were for.

"Thank you all for your kind welcome of my daughter. Please enjoy dinner and know hat after this, the celebration will begin in the grand hall, where many select citizens will be present as well as other guests." That was enough to set people talking in polite whispers. The women's dresses all glimmered in the bright lights. The gentlemen's cuff links shone more than diamonds. In all they were dressed fit to impress. Naruto noticed the plates were designed just as he'd specified. Even the napkin rings which he'd decided with a toss of a coin were there. His attention wasn't kept by the dinnerware for long. Soon many uniformed men and women began to bring in trays of food. More food than Naruto had ever seen in his short life, not that it counted for much since he'd been locked up for quite some time. Their maneuvers were so perfectly coordinated it was like a waltz. Naruto watched the trays all move in different directions and heads bypass people's elbows quite perfectly. Each height must have been measured and every move practiced and perfected.

Naruto was mesmerized with the movement. He was so enthralled he hardly noticed he was being stared at by familiar eyes.

--

Asuma could have choked on his drink if he'd had one. There in front of him, not 30 feet was Kakashi's boyfriend slash fiance or whatever it is that they were at that point in time. Kakashi really was having an affair with the princess of Konoha. The little thing hadn't lied when he'd told Kakashi he was the princess. Asuma had to get out. He had to leave the dinner hall and run as fast as he could. He had to tell Kakashi to quite his crying and come to the ball. If there had been a polite way to run out of a hall full of rich and fancy people, Asuma would have been half way to Kakashi's house by the time Naruto had stepped on the first step. As it were, there wasn't a polite way to do so. Asuma was forced to sit through the descending of the stairs and seating. He had to eat dinner calmy and with his manners in tact while the solution to all of his best friend's problems was sitting at the same table.

There were a lot of things going through Asuma's mind, but the one that kept coming back was the one where Kakashi won the bet. He desperately tried to catch somebody's eye, but none of the knights of the round table knew about the affair nor did anybody else that wasn't a close friend of Kakashi's. Neji was desperately trying to catch the princess' attention and failing while the girls were chatting about some crown. Asuma had no one to help him scheme a way out. Dinner was going to last too long. Asuma could tell it was going to be long and elaborate if the king had his way. He'd have to wait until the main hall doors were opened to the public to try and make his escape then to retrieve Kakashi.

--

Naruto finally got his head back together after the first course was served. He had to find Kakashi. He was probably sitting somewhere nearby. Naruto discretely searched every face at the table, offering smiled and taking small bites from his food as he'd been taught. He searched until he saw Asuma. Slowly Naruto smiled again when he saw that Asuma knew exactly who he was. Naruto was guessing that if Asuma was there then for certain Kakashi had to be nearby. His eyes continued to search the table, but to no avail. Kakashi just didn't seem to be there. He'd have to start his search once more. Naruto must have been called at least three times before he realized the next course was coming and he was in the way. Naruto smiled apologetically and moved his arm from his plates.

The dinner was slow, but for Naruto it seemed to last a lifetime. There were far too many courses. Eventually there was only minimal polite conversation. It was almost entirely quiet if it weren't for the orchestra perched in the far corner playing very slow dinner music. Naruto was sure he smiled at all the right moments and said the polite things when comments were directed at him. Mostly they were about his beauty and the grace with which he had descended the stairs. He was identical to his mother and had her golden hair. The afternoon went on with the same monotony of questions until they finally reached the dessert. A nice gelato of assorted flavors was served. Naruto could not eat it fast enough. He hoped that as soon as it was done the ball would begin and maybe Kakashi would show up there.

Even after the dessert was mostly over it seemed the people had stirred up conversation again. This was making dinner last far longer than Naruto had ever expected. He didn't time the event, but he could have sworn it lasted hours. The worry in his stomach was settling in. He wanted to panic and get up to search for Kakashi, but he stayed in his seat and only fidgeted when the desperation became too much. He needed to see him and being forced to sit out dinner while Kakashi wasn't there was a torture he didn't want to go through. Questions raced through Naruto's head. What if he didn't show up? What would happen if Naruto never got a chance to say goodbye? He could never even explain himself to Kakashi. There was no way for them to figure out a plan. They couldn't elope, escape or even have one last kiss. Naruto was swallowing forcefully. With every bite he felt his throat constrict more and suddenly it felt raw. His eyes stung and his stomach could not stay still.

--

The conversation stopped as soon as a spoon clattered on the porcelain dishes and made a loud echoing sound through the hall. Everyone turned to the origin, where Naruto's shaky hand was rushed under the table while he tried his apologetic smile once more. Just in time to avoid his further embarassment his father cleared his throat and looked about to stand. The ball must be next. Naruto hoped it was. That would give him an opportunity to search for Kakashi through the other guests.

Just as expected the king stood and announced that the ball would be in the great hall, which was just beyond the large golden doors. The guests were lead by pairs. When the doors were opened a collective gasp spread through the room. Naruto saw the satisfied smile on his father's face and the almost forced look on his mother's. She was smiling and watching him closely. Her story was as tragic as his and it took all she had to not pull out of the arrangement all together. It was the last night for her to see him and it just wasn't enough. What mother could have enough of their child. She couldn't do it and had laid awake many nights contemplating other options, but in the end it was all up to the king. Whatever the king decided was what was done.

When everyone seemed to be settled in and the music was lively enough for the guests to move in their places, the main doors were opened and there, beyond a velvet rope, were many people dressed in what must have been their best, waiting to get in. The noise was beyond anything Naruto had experienced and the on lookers had quickly spotted him out of the crowd. It mustn't have been a very difficult thing to do considering he was standing next to the king and queen. It seemed that as the guests were allowed in they were warned sternly by the door men. The eager look would leave their faces as they entered and instead of running as they seemed to have wanted to do originally they walked in gracefully offering only a bow or curtsey and then turning their way to the buffet tables set up against the walls.

"Naru I'd like to introduce you to the prince now. He has been watching you for some time now. I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet and speak with you." The king touched Naruto's shoulder and Naruto know that was his command to walk where he was led. Naruto hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings during dinner nor had he taken any details in from the hall. He'd only looked around to find Kakashi. So far Kakashi was nowhere in the ball. He must have been held up or maybe just late. He was the main knight. There was no way he could miss it. Naruto smiled politely at a brown haired man who seemed a year or two older than him. That must have been the prince. Naruto was about to speak when the man moved aside and behind him stood a much shorter scarlet haired boy with amazing eyes.

Naruto must have looked surprised because the boy's lips actually twitched.

"Naru this is Gaara." The king's attention was caught by another guest and quickly with a small apology he left them alone.

"I'm Narut-- I'm Naru." Naruto waited for Gaara to introduce himself. It seemed to take some time for Gaara to speak. Naruto was getting worried. Was he going to have to marry a mute?

"Gaara."

So he did talk. Naruto attempted to get Gaara's back to the door so that he could watch it in case Kakashi showed up. It wasn't working. Gaara seemed reluctant to move at all from the table.

"I'm 18 today." Naruto tried to get at least some conversation out of him. It could make the time go by faster. Gaara only gave him a look that said 'obviously'. "I have to choose a s-spouse." Again Gaara stared and now Naruto was sure that Gaara also knew about the arrangement. Naruto's eyes kept wandering from Gaara's far too serious face to the doors which were still accepting some guests. "I wonder what its like outside of the ki--castle." Naruto looked back at Gaara and really couldn't help but notice that Gaara's eyes never seemed to leave his face, neck and shoulders. "It must be beautiful. I really haven't been outside." Naruto's eyes kept shifting and it wasn't until he heard a laugh that he turned. "What?" Naruto's face instantly changed from a worried searching fake smile to a much more at ease full grin. Gaara was laughing and it was one of the most musical sounds he'd ever heard.

"Who are you waiting for, Princess?" Gaara settled for a charming smiled and waited for his answer.

"Nobody. I was just--"

"Really, who is he?" Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's side and held out his hand for a dance. They had been cued, but Naruto hadn't been listening. His mind was going into overdrive. He needed to find Kakashi. He also needed to not embarrass the kingdom. He also had to find out what Gaara knew. On top of it all he had to dance.

"Who?" Naruto fidgeted and missteppped once only to be held firmly close to Gaara's chest and saved from a stumble.

"The man you're looking for."

--

**Please Review...** It encourages me. That and I want to know if my work is appreciated. That includes staying up until 1 am to kinda make a deadline lol...


	20. Knightly Treats XX

I have so many things to say that I don't even know where to start! I'll start from the beginning. It is the last chapter of Knightly Treats and I'm insanely thankful to all those who have constantly reviewed and let me know that my story was being read, appreciated and of course that it pleased you.

Because it is the last chapter I would like to ask everyone who has read to leave a review. I'd like to know that I was able to entertain you in some way and that my writing was of some value. Arigato, mina.

I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. I have to say (my mom told me to say this) that if you don't like it you can blame my mother. I gave her three plot options and this is the one she liked the best. I of course had also liked this one, but was unsure. Her choice only made mine much clearer! So flame her if you hate it. E-eto, I'm kidding.

I have a few more things to say, but I'll save it for the end of the chapter.

**Warnings** none, but I do want to say that **I still don't own Naruto**, not the series nor the manga. I wish I did though. Don't worry the day I get my hands on it I'll have a giant Itachi smex-a-thon.

**Before I forget, I am posting this chapter for my friend, Lover, his b-day was on the 1st and I wanted to get him a gift. I worked hard Lover! I hope you like it. 3,000+ for you again.**

**---**

_"Really, who is he?" Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's side and held out his hand for a dance. They had been cued, but Naruto hadn't been listening. His mind was going into overdrive. He needed to find Kakashi. He also needed to not embarrass the kingdom. He also had to find out what Gaara knew. On top of it all he had to dance._

_"Who?" Naruto fidgeted and took a wrong step once only to be held firmly, close to Gaara's chest and saved from a stumble._

_"The man you're looking for."_

Neji was dressed in his best pure white suit. His shoes were polished and used to the dance floor and yet he wasn't dancing. Neji was standing next to a drink table watching closely as the princess, 'his princess', danced with another man, one he knew to be the prince of Suna. Neji didn't doubt that something had already been prearranged between the kings. It wouldn't be unusual, strange or even unheard of to have an arranged marriage between the nobles. Now that Neji had seen the princess he wasn't convinced that she would pick him. She looked so carefree and he was known to be very strict in every sense of the word. If it was prearranged, then Neji was thankful because he would lose, but then again so would everybody else.

Asuma was thinking of the best way to rush out now that the first dance was almost over. He needed desperately to find his best friend. Kakashi had been unusually sad since Naru had left him a second time. Even Asuma couldn't get a smile out of him now-a-days. Asuma shook his head. He had to make it on time! Kakashi would find out where she was then run back after getting out of his slump when he realized that not everything was lost. The solution to all of Kakashi's problems was in that room. Naru was right there and obviously waiting for Kakashi to rescue her. It was the perfect love story and Asuma was going to make it happen, if it was the last thing he did. The knight in shining armor would save his princess just like in the fairy tales.

Even with all his hopeful thinking, Asuma's exit didn't exactly go as smoothly as he had planned. Before he could reach the large wooden doors, where the guards were now just keeping people out, Asuma was stopped by Neji. He wanted to have a conversation and Asuma just happened to have walked by. Neji was usually the most observant of the group. He could read human emotion well and take physical hints and clues the best, but today he just didn't care. He chose not to get the hint. Asuma's obsessive nodding and noncommittal sounds while tapping his shoe went ignored.

"I really don't understand what she could possibly see in him." Neji said for the fifth time. The dance had been done for a few minutes and the princess was still hanging around the prince. By looks of it they were having a very interesting conversation. "It's all a conspiracy." Neji said out loud. "How could two strangers hit it off so quickly? It just doesn't happen. Don't you agree?" Neji didn't get an answer. "He's not even that good looking. I mean the guy doesn't even have eyebrows. I checked." Neji turned to face Asuma who was still nodding impatiently. Neji waited for an answer that time.

"Sure. Well, I have to go. I forgot my thing at the place." He said quickly before turning around, running towards the doors and leaving Neji in his dust. Asuma was glad their table wasn't forced to wear the full metal uniform. If he had worn it, he was sure he wouldn't have made it out of the doors so fast.

After leaving the ball room Asuma's luck returned. Everyone parted at the sight of him running full speed and he made it out into the open much faster than he would have on a regular day. The obvious stop was at Kakashi's house. He had been moping about there the last few days and could usually be seen in his room sleeping or in his bathroom staring at the tub.

Asuma arrived to the front door and tried to push it open, but was surprised to find Kakashi had locked it. Asuma didn't waste time thinking about why the door was locked so early in the evening. Instead he knocked anxiously and waited for Kakashi to answer the door. He received no answer and after the third attempt Asuma rushed around the house to look in through all the windows. Finally he made it to the bathroom window which was always left unlocked and opened by an inch. He jumped up, but there was no Kakashi. He wasn't home. Where else could he be?

Naruto blushed every time Gaara smiled knowingly at him after checking the doors, but continued to ignore the question.

"So, how is Suna? Could you tell me about it?" Naruto asked, trying to strike up a conversation yet again.

"Not much to tell about Suna." Gaara replied dryly. In the short time Naruto had been known Gaara he had noticed that Gaara always had one very good sentence that ended the conversation for that topic.

"Oh, there ha--" Naruto started to object, but was interrupted.

"Suna is a place you have to see and experience." Gaara said kindly. "I'd be glad to show it to you when we arrive."

Naruto didn't have words for the kind offer. He felt his cheeks heat up and a smile that up until that point had only been reserved for Kakashi he showed to Gaara. Before Naruto could speak again their conversation was interrupted by a young man who tapped on Gaara's shoulder almost casually.

"Excuse me, maybe I borrow Naru-hime for a dance?" He asked politely in contrast to his touch. Gaara looked at Naruto then back at the guest. He nodded, but didn't speak.

"Hime-sama, may I?" He asked while extending his hand for her to take.

Naruto was well trained for the situation. He nodded and placed his hand in the gentleman's. He gave one last look towards the doors then let the man put his hands on his waist.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." He introduced himself after the music began. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ohime-sama."

Naruto smiled at the charming knight. He had seen Neji once before, but he couldn't exactly recall where. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hyuuga-san." He replied easily.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her before smiling back. Her voice wasn't nearly as hight pitched or saccharine as he had dreamed, but at least it was somewhat melodic. He spun him around once before leading him in a well practiced waltz. Neji held onto his small waist and smelled his sweet scent. It was perfection. If only he would pick him.

Asuma had searched most of bars which Kakashi frequented. He was nowhere to be found and nobody had seen or heard from him in days. By the fourth and final tavern Asuma was out of breath. He searched the bar and then the tables. It was there he saw grey, gravity defying hair. He ran up to him and shook him by the shoulder.

"Kakashi, the princess--!" He began, but stopped short when he realized it wasn't Kakashi. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were somebody else." He said with the disappointment clear in his voice. He released the startled man and headed towards the bathrooms just in case. Asuma persisted where others would have simply given up. He walked out of the bar and started at step one again. Where could he find Kakashi?

After Neji Naruto accepted most of the visitors' and knights' offers to dance. He felt like he had danced with every man present by the time he finally got a moment with Gaara again.

The party really was grand. The king must have gone through a lot of trouble or at least the planners under the king had because everything seemed perfectly coordinated. The music never seemed to end and the tables were always lined with food while nobody's glass was ever empty.

"It has been a long night." Gaara commented when he noted Naruto's swaying. Naruto had been leaning his weight from heel to heel in an effort to relieve some of the swelling. "You should probably stop accepting--"

"No, I can still dance!" Naruto objected. Just one more dance was all he needed. Just one more, but the suitor he wanted had yet to show up.

"One more? Is just one more enough for you to be my beautiful wife without regret." Gaara passed his finger under Naruto's chin and lifted his face. Gaara watched the large blue eyes sadden at the mention of marriage. Gaara released his face and spoke up again "We can wait for him as long as the king will let us, but at the end of the night you will be leaving with me." He said as kindly as he could while stating the facts he was certain of.

"I know." Naruto replied with his blue eyes sparkling with new tears. "I-i know my destiny far better than you. There is no need to remind me."

Gaara touched Naruto's hand lightly and only for an instance let him see the pain in his eyes. "You do understand that your horrible destiny is also my cruel fate."

Naruto took in a sudden gasp. Could it be that the prince was also in love? Naruto tried to smile through his sadness. He wasn't alone. Gaara would understand if Kakashi came and took him away.

Asuma had traveled to a lot of their most frequented stops, but had no luck in locating Kakashi. He had to returned to the house as often as he could to make sure Kakashi hadn't shown up, but every time he did he found the house locked and empty. It wasn't until most public places had closed that Asuma wondered if Kakashi hadn't only been running late and he'd missed Kakashi on the way to the ball while he was leaving it. It was possible considering the amount of places he'd looked in without results. Asuma, after making up his mind, walked back to the ball fully expecting to see his friend there.

The sickly yellow light from the street lamps illuminated the way. There was nobody in the streets as Asuma had expected. They were all probably trying to get into the ball. It was around the time when the princess would make her decision. Because he was one of the knights of the round table he was admitted even though the main hall doors had been closed for some time when he arrived. Asuma wanted everything to go well so badly that when he did walk inside he was speechless because what he saw wasn't the scene he'd wanted to see.

Kakashi wasn't smiling with his girl in his arm while dancing an elaborate waltz. Kakashi wasn't even looking on as his one and only was taken away from him. No, Kakashi wasn't there at all. Naru on the other hand had just picked her husband to be. Gaara, the prince of Suna, was her choice. Asuma was suddenly out of breath and hearing that announcement made even _his_ heart stop.

Where was Kurenai? She could help him look. He couldn't just let his best friend die of a broken heart. He had to make it in time and stop everything! Like a madman with a mission Asuma took off yet again. There was one place he hadn't checked. One place that probably held more significance to Kakashi than anything else. He regretted not thinking of it earlier, but now that he had he ran with the information in mind, hoping, praying, and wishing to make it in time.

Naruto felt his heart split in two as he said the announcement. Everyone clapped, while some looked disappointed. Gaara looked at her with understanding eyes and made to smile a small, kind smile for the public. He walked up to the center of the dance floor where Naruto was with his parents and offered his hand to him. Naruto tried to smile as he took Gaara's hand. Gaara led Naruto out to the middle of the dance floor and positioned his hands and arm in the right place for one last dance.

"I-i don't think I ca--" Naruto began to whisper when the music finally began.

"I'm not asking you for anything." Gaara answered quickly.

"I have to go find him." Naruto whispered hoping Gaara would understand and let him go.

"You have to stay here," He punctuated with a tightening of his grip on Naruto's waist.

Naruto looked surprised at such harsh words from the kind looking prince. He looked ready to cry, but Gaara leaned forward and continued to whisper in his ear.

"Princess, if you were to leave, the consequences would be far worse for him than you." Gaara still held his grip which wasn't forceful just secure as he danced with him on the large wooden floor. "So please, stay here and wait. He will come, if he loves you as much as you think."

Asuma slowed down to a brisk walk once the ramen stand came into view. Ichiraku's Ramen was famous in all of Konoha and he remembered how Kakashi had talked about a first dinner with Naru happening there. Asuma pushed the banners aside and checked the stools. All were empty except for one. Kakashi sat there hunched over a bowl slurping noodle after noodle of what looked to be cold ramen, if the gelatin like quality of the noodles was anything to go by. He patted Kakashi on the shoulder, but he didn't even look up.

The old man, owner of the store, spoke up when Kakashi didn't. "He's been here for hours. He's had at least 6 bowls on his own and he won't talk Asuma-sama." The old man's eyes were full of concern and his voice was almost breaking. It seemed every one of the knights had grown up on Ichiraku's ramen. So much so that the old man really took it to heart when one of them had problems of any kind.

Asuma nodded and nudged Kakashi again. They didn't have time to waste. "Oi, Kakashi the princess is--"

"He left. Asuma, he left and I might never see him again." Kakashi said dispassionately, interrupting Asuma's news as if he hadn't spoken at all.

"I know, but you can get her back!" He yelled ignoring the difference in pronouns.

"No, I can't. I don't know where to find him. I don't know where he lives. I didn't even get a last name. I'm a true idiot, Asuma." Kakashi chewed through a few more noodles and sipped lukewarm water from a glass that had his fingerprints smudged on.

Asuma couldn't take that attitude. He spun Kakashi on his seat until he was facing him. "Come with me! Naru is the princess! She's at the castle right now and is about to leave with the Prince of Suna. We can still make it, Kakashi!" Asuma tugged Kakashi's arm until he was standing. Kakashi looked heavy on his feet and the black bags under his eyes did nothing to help his overall look. He smelled like he hadn't showered in days and his hair was matted to his head. Hatake Kakashi didn't look like the lady killer he was known to be, but that didn't matter. If Naru really loved him, she'd accept him in any way shape or form. At least Asuma hoped she would.

"What?" Kakashi asked almost instantly sobered.

"She's at the castle!" Asuma yelled yet again. He pulled Kakashi out of the ramen stand started walking towards the castle.

Finally something registered in Kakashi's mind. He smiled and shook Asuma violently. "She's at the castle!" He repeated back at Asuma as if he were the one with the news. Kakashi's legs suddenly didn't feel stiff like chopsticks. His mind wasn't nearly as clouded and his heart felt like it was beating again. He took off running towards the ball without bothering to change or shower. He had no time for that. Asuma was left in the dust, but at least he was happy. His friend was on his way and Kakashi would surely be fine after all.

"It was most unfortunate that your family thought ahead." Gaara said quietly to the person across from him.

Kakashi was grinning all the way to the castle. He shoved through the guards and in the style of a true hero he burst through the doors with an entrance to rival the most dramatic. He held his arms up as the heavy doors banged against the walls. The loud noise echoed through the room and everyone turned to look at him. He had the same goofy smile on his face he always had for Naruto. He looked about the bursting room in search for his prince. Even when everyone's attention was on him Kakashi didn't care at all.

The rhythmic pounding of hooves on the cobble stones echoed in the silent compartment. Naruto was still in his elaborate dress only now he was sitting and waiting. He was staring out of the back window of the carriage, clinging to the chance that Kakashi would follow. Because he had to didn't he? That's what the knight always did in the story. He would have to find him, right?

Every peasant who wasn't still stuffing their mouths with leftovers had their eyes on Kakashi. The party had been over for a while and they had been let in to finish off the feast. They watched him closely as he examined the room and lost the grin on his face. He looked about and the musicians were gone. By the looks of it so was the royal family.

"If they hadn't packed and loaded your things you might have had time to say goodbye to him." Gaara tried again to get her attention.

He stood there staring at the empty ballroom floor. The scene felt so familiar. He sighed and imagined he could hear the music. It filled his sense and he thought he could see the princess dancing. He must have looked beautiful in a dress. The party must have been grand. The ball should have been truly elaborate and rich. It had to be fit for his beautiful prince, Naruto. Kakashi smiled bitterly as one of his tears hit the sparkling wooden floor. Naruto was gone and he had lost him, this time forever.

"He isn't the type to say 'goodbye'." Naruto whispered almost in tears. He knew Kakashi well enough to know his jealousy would make him steal Naruto before leaving it at a simple goodbye.

"So I was right. He does exist." Gaara tried to say with humor in his voice, but still he didn't get a smile from Naruto.

Naruto kept his face pressed to the glass and spared no other word for Gaara. At times he thought he could hear the galloping of a horse in the distance, but it always turned out to be his mind playing tricks on him. When the forest had been fog filled the silhouette of a man on horseback coming to rescue him was easy to picture. Naruto clung desperately to a 'happily ever after' that didn't come. Finally when his eyes started to droop Naruto decided that maybe life wasn't like in the fairy tales.

"Princess, we'll be home soon."

**---**

Let me say that there will be a sequel to this. It's already in the planning stages. I don't have a name for it yet, but it's in the works.

Now for all the extra things I wanted to say: **Go see my page for updates on Chibi Jutsu**, poll winners, posting dates and all that other stuff. I update it at least once a week! **Go take the poll** now that you've read the story!

Please take a look at my new story called "**Just A Little Charm**". I'd certainly appreciate it.

Finally, thanks for hanging around for so long. Arigato.

**Ja ne,  
LS**


End file.
